El arbol de los recuerdos
by Seraina-chan
Summary: Dos chicos, dos chicas, y una leyenda, que será que ocurrirá? /Han oído alguna vez de una leyenda../cuatro personas continuaran la historia/Que diablos esta pasando!/
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos! :D Aqui vengo con una historia de Gakuen Alice! Se que debería estar terminando "A Gakuen Alice!" Pero esta historia se me vino en mente, y aquí estoy, escribiéndolo xD**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Gakuen alice no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá aunque quiera eso con toda mmi alma, sino le pertenece al Tachibana Higuchi, creador de uno de los mejores animes del mundo! Whoooo!**

* * *

 **PDV Normal**

El sol se estaba poniendo, pájaros volvían a sus nidos después de un día agotador, y dos chicos se encontraban sentados debajo de la sombra de un hermoso árbol de cerezos, ubicado en los territorios de Gakuen Alice, el silencio reinaba aquel lugar, hasta que fue interrumpido por los gritos de cierta castaña, que era acompañada por una chica oji-violeta

"Oigan chicos!" Grito la castaña, mientras que hacia un ademan con las manos para llamar la atención de ambos chicos, hasta que…

 **Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"Oye Hotaru! Era necesario que uses esa arma en mí?" Reclamo la castaña, a la oji-violeta, que se encontraba alado de ella.

"Claro que sí, cuantas veces te he dicho que no vayas a gritar alado de mi oído? Te recuerdo que no quiero perder la audición todavía, Mikan" Dijo la oji-violeta, llamada Hotaru, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

"Mou, Hotaru…" Empezó de nuevo a reclamar Mikan

"Sakura-san, Imai-san que hacen aquí?" Les pregunto un chico rubio de ojos celestes, cuando ambas chicas se acercaron a ellos

"Ah! Ruka-pyon, Natsume! Vinimos porque Hotaru dijo que quería quitar unas fotos del atardecer, y como aquí la vista es mejor, decidí traerla acá" Explico Mikan, sonriendo como siempre mientras que se sentaba al lado de uno de los chicos.

"Hn" Dijo Natsume, un chico azabache de ojos carmesíes, mientras que Hotaru sacaba su cámara y buscaba el mejor ángulo para las fotos.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" Dijo Mikan. "Han oído alguna vez de una leyenda acerca de este árbol de cerezos?"

"He… existe una leyenda acerca de este árbol?" Preguntó Ruka, mientras que observaba el árbol.

"Si! Noda-sensei nos contó acerca de la leyenda un tiempo atrás, cuando estábamos en las clases de habilidades especiales!" Exclamó

"Y de que se trata, baka?" Le pregunto la otra chica que se encontraba en ese lugar, mientras que guardaba su cámara en su bolsillo y se sentaba al lado de su amiga

"Pues, déjame ver…" Empezó ella. "Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un chico y una chica se conocieron debajo de este árbol, este era el lugar favorito de la chica, así que venía constantemente a visitar este árbol. Un día, cuando iba a visitar su lugar preferido, encontró al chico sentado debajo de este árbol, el chico se veía abatido y deprimido, entonces, la chica se le acerco, y le empezó a hablar, intentando de levantarle los ánimos. Así paso el tiempo, y ambos se hicieron amigos" Continuó, soltando un suspiro

"Aham… pero que paso después?" Pregunto Natsume a la chica sentada a su lado, la leyenda le había dejado curioso

"Espera que todavía no termine, Natsume" Dijo ella soltando una risilla. "Eso se convirtió en una rutina diaria en las vidas de ambas personas, el chico, le contaba sus problemas, y la chica, la escuchaba y le daba ánimos. Lentamente, con el pasar del tiempo el chico empezó a enamorarse de la chica. En el día que el chico quería confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica, él se quedó enterado que la chica padecía cáncer, y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida."

"Osea… en otras palabras, la chica estaba muriendo?!" Dijo Ruka.

"Hm… eso! Solo que déjenme continuar!" Dijo Mikan moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Cuando el chico se enteró de esa trágica noticia, empezó a buscar desesperadamente a la chica, fue a su casa, solo para ver que se estaba vendiendo, fue a su escuela, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ella había dejado de ir a clases, un mes antes de que él se enterara de aquella noticia, el chico busco, busco y busco, pero nunca la encontró, así que decidió encantar el árbol, con su alice, el alice del regreso, volviéndolo el árbol de los recuerdos." Término diciendo Mikan.

"Pero que historia más triste y conmovedora! Que paso con ellos dos después?" Dijo Ruka

"Pues, al parecer, según el sensei, después de haber encantado el árbol, el chico murió, por causa de que el encantamiento requería mucho poder, y su alice era el cuarto tipo."

"Bueno, por lo menos después de morir podría reencontrarse con la chica, no lo crees?" Dijo Hotaru, observando el árbol

"Eso creo también" Dijo Natsume

"Oh! Y el sensei había dicho que antes de morir, el chico anuncio que cuatro personas irían a continuar esa historia… Raro no?" Dijo Mikan risueña.

"He… Me pregunto quienes serán esas personas…" Dijo Hotaru

"Hn"

"Yo también me pregunto…" Dijo Ruka, y de la nada, una luz cegadora se desprendio del árbol, absorviendo a los cuatro chicos a un lugar desconocido, mientras que todos pensaban en una cosa.

"Que diablos esta pasando?!"

* * *

 **Que les parecio? Subire capítulos diarios desde la próxima semana si es posible, pues quiero usar esta semana para escribir lo máximo de capítulos que puedo, mientras que todavía son vacaciones, y asi poder terminar esta historia a finales de Junio, pues planeo darle como un segundo regalo de despedida a mi mejor amiga Anticitera! Puede que no este ahora mismo en el mismo país que tu, pero como vas a viajar, también mereces una buena despedida, no?**

 **Asi que… Anticitera, Sophie, o como siempre te llamo, Miauphie-** **senpai-sama, Este fanfic estará dedicado para ti, espero que te guste, y buena suerte con tus estudios allí en Chile!**

 **Gracias tambien a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic! Os agradezco mucho! ^^**

 **Ahora, déjenme reviews para saber que tal esta mi historia, por favor n.n. Si encuentran algún error gramatical, por favor corríjanme, y háganmelo saber**

 **Y sin mas, me despido!**

 **-Seraina-chan.**

 **11/07/2016**


	2. A donde estamos?

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, y nunca me pertenecerá. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, y nada más.**

 **Ahora… A Leer!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Y de la nada, una luz cegadora se desprendió del árbol, absorbiendo a los cuatro chicos a un lugar desconocido, mientras que todos pensaban en una cosa._

" _Qué diablos está pasando?!"_

 **PDV Normal.**

"Hotaru! Que hacemos ahora? No puede ser, ya quiero volver a la academia pronto!" Empezó a decir Mikan por la milésima vez desde el incidente, hasta que…

 **Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"Hey, Hotaru! No era necesario eso, o si?" Se quejó Mikan al ser golpeada por el famoso 'Baka-gun' de nuestra querida Hotaru, quien se veía súper, pero digo que súper irritada

"CALMATE YA, MIKAN!" Dijo Hotaru, controlando su enojo, mientras que Natsume y Ruka asentían con la cabeza, dándole la razón a ella. Seguro que se estarán preguntando: Que fue lo que ha pasado después de que Natsume, Ruka, Mikan y Hotaru fueran absorbidos por la luz, y del por qué se está quejando Mikan, no? Bueno, pues esto fue lo que pasó.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Cuatro personas estaban tiradas en el pasto, inconscientes. El primero en despertar fue Natsume, que observo cuidadosamente el extraño ambiente. Estaban debajo del mismo árbol, solo que la escena era distinta a la que estaban viendo un tiempo atrás, estaban en una pequeña colina en el cual era posible divisar las diversas casas de la pequeña ciudad

"Oye Hyuuga, tienes idea de qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Le pregunto una Hotaru ya consciente, mientras que se levantaba del piso y miraba hacia su dirección.

"No" Le dijo de manera relajada mientras que veía a los otros dos ganar consciencia.

"Pero que…" Comenzó Ruka

"Que hacemos aquí?!" Continuó Mikan.

* * *

"El árbol no debería estar adentro de Gakuen alice?" Pregunto Ruka

"Eso mismo es lo que me estoy preguntando!" Le respondió Mikan. "Y lo peor es que el colegio no está en ningún lagar a la vista!"

"Entonces… que les parece si-" Empezó a Decir Hotaru, solo para ser interrupida por una voz.

"Oye, Takumi! Devuelvelo, es mio!" Grito una chica de cabello azabache, corriendo detrás de un chico rubio.

"Eso si es que me atrapas, Nanami!" Le grito de vuelta el chico, mientras que corrian en dirección al árbol.

"Creo que se acercan" Dijo Mikan entrando en pánico, Tch, esa idiota. "Solo escóndanse!"

* * *

 **PDV Normal.**

"Oigan chicos, por si acaso alguien ha visto a Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka y Natsume? No los puedo encontrar por ningún lugar" Dijo Anna, acercándose a Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire y Kitsuneme. "Narumi-sensei quiere hablar con ellos"

"Hm… Mikan y Hotaru dijeron que iban a tomar unas cuantas fotos cerca del árbol de cerezos que esta por la colina" Le respondió Nonoko, mientras que posaba su mano en la barbilla. "Y me dijeron que volverían pronto"

"Y Natsume y Ruka están como siempre en el árbol de cerezos también" Comentó Sumire mientras ladeaba su cabeza. "Acaso no los buscaste por ahí?"

"Eh? Cual árbol?" Preguntó Anna.

"Pues, cerca del bosque del norte se encuentra un árbol de cerezos" Le contesto Yuu. "Si quieres te puedo mostrar el camino hacia allí"

"Enserio? Gracias!"

"Entonces, nosotros iremos tambien!" Dijo Kitsuneme

"Bueno!" Replico Yuu, y empezaron a ir camino al árbol. Cuando iban llegando, vieron que a lo lejos, el árbol empezó a soltar una luz, asi que corrieron hacia alli, sin encontrar nada.

"Eh?" Dijo extrañada Sumire

"Que fue lo que acaba de pasar aqui?" Dijo Kisuneme mientras que se acercaba al árbol, que ahora, estaba brillando bajo el cielo estrellado.

"Eso mismo es lo que me estoy preguntando ahora" Resppondio Yuu "Y adonde será que estarán Natsume y los demás?"

"No sera que volvieron ya mientras que estábamos de camino?" Le pregunto Nonoko

"Es imposible, solo hay una forma de llegar a este árbol, asi que si es que ellos estuviesen volviendo, nos habriamos topado con ellos" Razono Koko.

"Y no seraque ya estaban luego adentro de la academia?" Le pregunto Nonoko a Anna

"No estaban, busque rincón por rincón, y no encontré nada"

"Hm… entonces volvamos y contemosle sobre eso al sensei" Dijo Sumire "Estoy segura que este árbol tiene algo que ver,y el puede saber que fue lo que ocurrio aca, no lo creen?"

"Okey!" Dijieron al unisono los demás

* * *

 **PDV Normal**

En la copa del dichoso árbol de cerezos, estaban sentados Mikan y compañía, escuchando la conversación de dos personas.

"Oigan" Dijo Mikan, susurrando para que no le escucharan esas dos personas. "Creo que el nombre de esas personas lo he escuchado en alguna parte…"

"He? Como saben sus nombres? Cuales son? " Pregunto Ruka, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza intentando de recordar

"Nanami y Takumi, idiota, olvidaste que ellos se llamaron por sus nombres, hace rato cuando discutíamos sobre la localización de este árbol" Le dijo Natsume.

"Oh… si… ya lo recordé" Le Respondió, hasta que fueron callados por golpes en la cabeza, hecho por nadie más, ni nadie menos que Hotaru.

"Silencio! Se acercan más personas! Y no quiero que nos pilles escuchando las conversaciones ajenas!" Les susurro Hotaru mientras que ponía un dedo en la boca, pidiéndoles silencio y con la otra mano, apuntaba a dos personas acercándose.

"Misitski! Togashi! Vengan!" Grito la chica azabache, que al parecer se llamaba Nanami, mientras que se paraba y movía sus manos llamándole la atención a ambos.

La chica, tenía cabellos castaños mientras que el chico, por su parte tenía el cabello azabache, al igual que la chica que les había llamado.

"Menudo problema, que hacemos ahora? No me da la impresión de que se irán pronto" Dijo Hotaru, mientras se posicionaba mejor en la copa del árbol. "Pero que día mas agotador!"

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Este es el capítulo 2, que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Ahora mismo estaré escribiendo el capítulo 3! Así que, dejen reviews… por favor?**

 **Mañana estaré publicando el capítulo 3, así que espérenlo con ansias ^^**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **-Seraina-chan**

 **18/07/2016**


	3. Misterios

_**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, y nunca me pertenecerá. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, y nada más.**_

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

 _La chica, tenía cabellos castaños mientras que el chico, por su parte tenía el cabello azabache, al igual que la chica que les había llamado._

" _Menudo problema, que hacemos ahora? No me da la impresión de que se irán pronto" Dijo Hotaru, mientras se posicionaba mejor en la copa del árbol._ _"Pero que dia_ _mas_ _agotador_ _!"_

 **PDV Normal**

"Con que al fin se fueron esos cuatro! Ellos sí que se tomaron su tiempo, no chicos?" Dijo Mikan mientras que estiraba sus brazos. "Que sueño!"

"Bueno, entonces… que tal si descansamos aquí?" Sugirió Ruka, pero luego de decir eso, se escuchó sonar el estómago de alguien.

"Ooops… Lo siento, creo que fue mi estómago, hehehe" Dijo Mikan mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Creo que después de todo me entro hambre también, pues no habíamos cenado, o si?"

"Hn" Dijo Natsume, mientras que empezaba a caminar. "Iré por algo de comer, pues, no quiero morir de hambre tampoco. Ruka, Ven conmigo"

"Uh? Claro! Espérame un rato" Le respondió el nombrado, mientras que se paraba y se dirijia a el.

"Gracias Natsume, Ruka-pyon!"

"Hn" y "No hay de que" Fueron la respuestas de ambos chicos

* * *

 **PDV Narumi**

"Ya veo… así que eso fue lo que paso, eh?" Les dije mientras que me acomodaba mejor en la silla en el cual estaba sentado yo. Con que al fin, después de tanto tiempo de espera, han aparecido. "Así que al fin han aparecido!"

"Eh? Professor, de que está hablando?" Me pregunto Anna, al parecer ella todavía no sabe sobre la leyenda. "Como que al fin han aparecido?"

"Nunca han escuchado sobre la leyenda del árbol de los recuerdos?" Pregunté

"Ahora que lo pienso…" Respondió Yuu. "Creo que he oído alguna vez sobre esa leyenda. Es esa leyenda que trata de la chica con cáncer y el chico con el alice de regreso?" Preguntó. Seguro que lo oyó de Nodacchi… pero bueno, no lo culpo, él está afectado también bajo el encanto.

"Eso mismo" Bueno, no puedo decirles lo que en realidad paso, no?

"Pero eso que tiene que ver con Mikan y los demás?" Pregunto Nonoko. "Por que desaparecieron"

"Bueno, ya lo sabrán algún día" Les volví a decir, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa traviesa. "Lo siento, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos!"

 **PDV Normal**

6 Alumnos estaban parados, de bocas abiertas, con los ojos abiertos como platos y prácticamente, con signos de preguntas sobre la cabeza, aunque no se les puede culpar, con lo que había pasado, cualquiera habría reaccionado de ese modo.

"Que…" Comenzó Sumire

"QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?!" Continuaron los otros 5 chicos, al unisono.

* * *

"Ahora sí que estoy mejor… Gracias por la comida!" Dijo Mikan. Natsume, junto con Ruka habían traído unas pocas frutas para que pudieran comer y no morirse de hambre. Algo es mejor que nada, no?

"Muy bien, ahora con lo del tema de dormir, creo que deberíamos turnarnos asi para que podamos vigilar, pues no quiero que alguien nos ataque mientras que dormimos." Comento Hotaru, mientras que observaba a cada uno de los integrantes del lugar

"Entonces, que tal si ustedes van primero, y luego vamos yo y Natsume?" Sugirió Ruka.

"Muy bien! Entonces, buenas noches a ustedes dos!" Le respondió Mikan con su típica sonrisa de siempre, mientras que se iba a buscar una buena posición para dormir, junto con Hotaru

 **PDV Natsume**

Esto sí que es problemático, a donde diablos estamos y por qué está pasando esto? Creo que esto tiene que ver con la leyenda que nos había contado Mikan, la palabra clave: CREO, pues no estoy del todo seguro, ya que no las tengo las pruebas no logro asegurar nada

"Hey, Natsume, Donde crees que estamos?" Me pregunto Ruka, mientras que alzaba su vista al cielo estrellado "Y tú, crees que todo esto que está pasando tiene que ver con la leyenda del árbol de cerezos que nos había contado Sakura?" Esta vez, me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Hn, eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, pero no estoy seguro." Le respondí. "O sea, no es eso lo más razonable? Pues me niego en redondo a aceptar que he sido tragado por un árbol." Bromeé, aunque puede que en Gakuen Alice se cumplan cosas que son casi imposibles, Ser tragado por un árbol? Por favor, denme un respiro! Eso es imposible!

"Tienes razón, eso es imposible" Me respondió Ruka riéndose. "Oye, Sakura había dicho que había escuchado el nombre de esas cuatro personas… Quien crees que ellos son?"

"No se…". Le respondí mientras que me acostaba a mirar las estrellas. Aquí hay gato encerrado…. "Mañana tendremos que preguntarle a las chicas sobre sus opiniones en asunto a esas cuatro personas…"

* * *

 **Hola! Y este fue el capítulo 3! ^^ ARGH! No lo puedo creer! Justamente caí enferma el día jueves y viernes de la semana pasada, así que no pude escribir casi nada, hah… pensé que moriría xD Tenía que tomar 3 tipos de medicamentos a la media noche, A LA MEDIA NOCHE! TT TT Odio estar enferma, NO es para nada bueno x.x Grrr…**

 **Volviendo a la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 3, déjenme reviews para saber si les gusto**

 **Y ahora respondiendo sus reviews ^^**

 **Antecitera: Heeeeeeeey! No Vale… que castigo más malo! Y aun asi me llamas Cruella Lin Lee? (Hm… veamos quien es la cruella ahora… o mejor dicho QUIENES ¬¬ Gr… Panda malvado!) Como que tocar "Unravel" en 2 semanas?! Pero que son DOS Semanas! Es imposible! Y… gracias ^^ También espero tu atualizacion eh? ^.~**

 **Nis-chan: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^. Creo que en el capítulo anterior olvide responderte ^^u lo siento!**

 **Lily lara: Hehehe, bueno, aquí he subido los capítulos! Gracias por dejarme tu review ^^**

 **: No te preocupes, terminare esta historia aunque me cueste una pierna! XD Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, Muchas gracias por leer ^^**

 **Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo en leer este fic ^^, o agradezco mucho!**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima!**

 **Seraina-chan~**

 **19/07/2016**


	4. Sueños

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4! Más abajo les contare una noticia ^^**

 **Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá a mí nunca. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior._

" _No se…". Le respondí mientras que me acostaba a mirar las estrellas. Aquí hay gato encerrado…. "Mañana tendremos que preguntarle a las chicas sobre sus opiniones en asunto a esas cuatro personas…"_

 **PDV HOTARU**

Eh? Que hago aqui?! Estoy ahora mismo parada en medio del nada, o sea en un lugar oscuro en donde lo único que puedo ver es mi propio cuerpo.

"Oye! Hotaru!" Gritó una voz

Juro por mi vida que he escuchado la voz de Mikan… no puede ser ella, o si?

"Hotaru! Estoy aquí! Date la vuelta" Volvió a sonar esa voz, así que hice lo que me pidió, y para mi sorpresa, allí estaba ella, moviendo sus brazos en el aire intentando llamar mi atención…

"Hotaaa! Que haces aquí?!" Me dijo Mikan, mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba yo.

"Mikan! Eso es lo que debería decir yo! Que haces TU aquí?" Le respondí

"Eh? Pues no se… simplemente aparecí acá de la nada! A donde estamos nosotras?" Preguntó, y luego después, se pudo oír una voz que provenía de quien sabe dónde.

 **Mikan, Hotaru… Ya es hora de que cumpla la profecía, desde ahora en adelante van a enfrentar muchos obstáculos y descubrirán muchas cosas.**

"Eh? Que profecía? Y quien eres tú?" Preguntó Mikan mientras que giraba su cabeza a su alrededor para encontrar la origen de la voz, fallando completamente.

 **Muy pronto lo sabrán, chicas, el tiempo se acerca, y cuando el tiempo llegue, el camino les será revelado.** Volvió a sonar esa voz.

Qué diablos fue eso? Qué onda con estos acertijos indescifrables y esta ola de misterios. "Eso… Que quiere decir?" Me preguntó Mikan

"No tengo ni la menor idea…" Le respondí.

 _ **Buena suerte chicas, sé que conseguirán enfrentar lo que se les vendrá en la frente.**_

Esta vez, la voz que sonó era diferente, y lentamente, se hacía claro la imagen de dos chicas, una con cabello azabache, y otra de color castaño, ambas chicas llevaban pintadas una sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta que…

 **PDV Normal**

"Hey! Despierten!" Ruka y Natsume estaban sacudiéndoles a ambas chicas para que despertasen, pues al parecer estaban teniendo un mal sueño.

"Hm… eh…eh? Ruka-pyon, Natsume?" Dijo Mikan, mientras que se abría los ojos. "Que fue lo que paso?"

"Al parecer tu e Imai estaban teniendo un mal sueño" Le dijo Ruka, haciendo que ella recordase lo que había soñado. "No paraban de decir cosas como 'Quien eres' y cosas así por el estilo"

"Oh si, el sueño…" Dijo Mikan, mientras que soltaba un suspiro, y luego de caerse en cuenta de algo, gritó "Espera… Hotaru!"

"Baka, estoy aquí, no grites en mi orejas" Le respondió la nombrada mientras que se frotaba los ojos. "Oi, ustedes, creo que es su turno de dormir, nosotras vigilaremos."

"Eh… Está bien, buenas noches entonces" Dijo Ruka, mientras que Natsume, por su lado, solo respondió con un "Hn"

Una vez que los chicos se fueran a dormir, Mikan habló, mientras que se sentaba junto con Hotaru. "Oye, Hotaru. Que fue lo que soñaste? Pues yo soñé un sueño muy raro…"

"Me di cuenta… Por si acaso soñaste que estábamos en un lugar oscuro, en donde sonó una voz misteriosa y cosas así?" Le respondió

"Eh? Como sabes eso, Hotaru? No me digas que tu también tienes el alice de leer mentes como Koko!" Chilló

"No, baka, eso mismo fue lo que soñé yo también"

"Tu también? Entonces… Lo que dijeron esas chicas era verdad, no lo crees?"

"Puede ser, no estoy del todo segura" Respondió, mientras que se volvía a la castaña. "Oye, baka… Dijiste hoy, o sea ayer, ya que de seguro ya pasaron las doce, que ya habías escuchado el nombre de esas cuatro personas…"

"Hm… si, solo que no recuerdo en donde…" Le respondió esta, colocando un brazo sobre su regazo y la otra sobre esta, para luego apoyar su barbilla sobre la mano, en modo de pensamiento

"Como lo suponía… Pero Mikan, será mejor que lo intentes de recordar, pues algo me dice que ellos tienen algo que ver con todo lo que está pasando"

"Entendido! Hare lo mejor de mi para recordar!" Dijo, notando una pequeña sonrisa posada sobre los labios de su mejor amiga. "Uwa~ Hotaru! Estas sonriendo!"

"Bueno… supongo" Le respondió.

* * *

 **PDV Natsume.**

Adonde diablos estoy ahora? Que se supone que significa esto! Que irritante, y lo peor es que no consigo utilizar mi alice aquí adentro! Espera… el chico rubio de ahí… no es ese… Ruka?

"Oi! Ruka!" Grité. Definitivamente es el, sin dudas.

"Natsume?! Eres tú?" Me dijo volviéndose a mí, realmente, si no soy yo quien más seria?

"Claro que soy yo, quien más seria si no soy yo?" Le dije. "Sabes que hacemos aquí?"

"Bueno, eso mismo era lo que me estaba preguntando hasta que te vi por aquí."

"Entonces…" Empecé a decir, solo que fui interrumpido por una voz, rayos, odio que me interrumpan mientras hablo!

 **Chicos… Tengan cuidado con sus alrededores, no deben ser atrapados…**

Bueno, esto se vuelve cada vez más raro… Y claro que sé que no debo ser atrapado por nadie, cualquiera sabría eso.

 **Ellos están en busca de ustedes, así que no bajen su guardia, deben estar atentos.**

"A quien te refieres con ellos?" Hablo Ruka

"Y quien eres tú!" Agregué

 _ **El enemigo se acerca, ustedes ya saben quiénes, así que buena suerte… Chicos**_

La voz es otra, y por más raro que parezca, pensé haber visto dos figuras mirándonos, un chico rubio como Ruka, solo que de tonalidad un poco más clara y el otro con el cabello negro al igual que el mío. Guau… creo que con todo esto me estoy volviendo paranoico.

* * *

 **Y Hasta aquí les traigo el capítulo 4! Que les pareció? Déjenme sus opiniones, si es que hay errores ortográficos tambien avísenme, ok? ^^**

 **Ahora, con lo que quería anunciar… Gracias a ciertas dos personas ¬¬ (Me pregunto quien será…) Que me castigaron con tocar la canción Unravel en el piano con tiempo de 1 mes (Al principio decidieron 2 semanas, si que son crueles) Estare tambien enfocándome en eso (Aunque no necesite tocar TODA la canción completa, tengo que esforzarme, no?) asi que, tendre que dividir mi tiempo para el piano (Que seria horas extras del tiempo que acostumbro usar) y escribir (Cosa que seria drásticamente reduzido) Y por esa razón mis planes de postear capítulos diario se ha ido colina bajo junto con mi idea de terminar este fic para el fin del mes u.u Hah… Pero no se preocupen, intentare de terminarlo para el fin del próximo mes, y posteando capítulos cada dos o tres dias? Como sea, eso era todo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo en leer este fic, Gracias ^^**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **20/07/2016**


	5. El pasado!

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice no me pertenecerá hoy, ni nunca, pero esta historia si**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _La voz es otra, y por más raro que parezca, pensé haber visto dos figuras mirándonos, un chico rubio como Ruka, solo que de tonalidad un poco más clara y el otro con el cabello negro al igual que el mío. Guau… creo que con todo esto_ me estoy volviendo paranoico.

Lentamente, la mañana se acercó y los dos chicos que estaban durmiendo se despertaron. Al despertar y darse cuenta que ambos tuvieron el mismo sueño, les comentaron a las chicas lo que habían soñado

"Eh? Ustedes también?!" Dijo una Mikan sorprendida. "O sea, esas dos chicas también aparecieron en sus sueños?!"

"No" Le respondió Natsume "En el nuestro aparecieron dos chicos"

"Y, que les dijeron?"

"Bueno, en nuestro sueño, los dos chicos dijeron que el enemigo se acerca, y que debemos estar atentos… aunque… no sé quiénes son los enemigos" Le respondió Ruka.

"Entonces, que fue lo que dijeron esos chicos sobre nuestros supuestos enemigos?" Le pregunto Hotaru, mientras que se volvía a él

"Pues, lo único que nos dijo fue: _El enemigo se acerca, ustedes ya saben quiénes_."

"Estas seguro?" Le pregunto con una ceja alzada

"Segurísimo, más seguro imposible" Respondió seguro de su respuesta. "Que fue lo que les dijeron esas chicas en sus sueños? Tal vez eso nos ayude un poco"

"No creo… solo dijeron algo sobre el tiempo de la profecía o algo así" Comento Mikan, mientras que movía su cabeza. "Aunque… por si mal lo recuerdo… habían dicho que tendríamos muchos obstáculos que enfrentar"

"Hm… Que crees tú, Natsume?" Le dijo Ruka a Natsume, y cuando este iba a hablar, se volvió a oír cuatro voces acercándose, en dirección al árbol.

"Creo que son las personas de ayer… Rayos" Dijo Natsume.

"No creo que sea una muy buena idea escondernos, o si?" Preguntó Hotaru con una ceja alzada.

"Sé que no es, pero el problema es que no sabemos quiénes son ellos, y si es que ellos son los 'Enemigos' que nos habían hablado esos dos chicos que pasaría?" Razonó Ruka, mientras que se metía a un arbusto cercano a él, seguido por ella. "Y como sabemos, nosotros alices tenemos mayor tendencia a tener sueños premonitorios y cosas así"

" _Pero es demasiado difícil!"_

" _Cálmate Misitski, Dios, si es que sigues así te daré un golpe"_

" _Ya, ya, cálmense ustedes dos. Vinimos a entrenar, no a pelearnos, entendido?"_

" _Vale…"_

" _Vamos!"_

* * *

 **PDV Mikan.**

"Camine mas rápido, Lunares"

Me había metido en el arbusto mas cercano al árbol de cerezos, seguida por Natsume, Ruka y luego Hotaru… Grrr ese Natsume… Es tan molesto! No para de llamarme de 'Lunares'. Hmmp! Ese chico es un pervertido de primera…

Unos segundos después de que todos nos metimos atrás de este arbusto, pude oír con claridad lo que decían.

" _Pero es demasiado difícil!"_

" _Cálmate Misitski, Dios, si es que sigues así te daré un golpe"_

" _Ya, ya, cálmense ustedes dos. Vinimos a entrenar, no a pelearnos, entendido?"_

" _Vale…"_

Ouch… con que vinieron a entrenar… eso creo que llevara un buen tiempo. Espera… Entrenar? Como que entrenar aquí… EN UNA COLINA?!.

"Con que van a entrenar? Creo que esto tardara un buen tiempo" Les dije. "Pero que es lo van a entrenar?" O sea, dudo que vengan a practicar algún deporte, pues para eso sirven las canchas, no?

"Como quieres que sepamos, baka, solo observa." Me respondió Hotaru

"Bueno, bueno" Dije mientras que volvía a oír su conversación, y dentro de poco pudimos ver las siluetas de esas cuatro personas.

" _Oye! Togashi!_ _No vale! Habiamos quedado de que hoy iríamos a practicar a atacar SIN utilizar nuestros alices!"_ Dijo, la única castaña del lugar, resaltando la palabra SIN… Como era que se llamaba ella de nuevo?… Oh si, ya recuerdo, creo que era que solo iban a practicar defensa… No creo que sea algo tan… ESPERA! QUE DIJIERON ALICES!

"Oigan, Chicos… Soy yo la que estoy mal del oído… o es que de verdad les oí hablar de alices." Les dije incrédula.

"Pues… eso mismo era lo que quería preguntar…" Me respondió Ruka, con los ojos abierto como platos, mientras que Natsume y Hotaru asintieron, ambos, por lo visto, también no se esperaban de que ellos fueran alices.

" _Vale, vale"_

" _Ustedes dos! ya paren de cuchichear!"_ Les dijo la otra chica presente, mientras que les daba un golpecito en la cabeza de ambos. _"Recuerden porque estamos practicando esto en primer lugar, si es que seguimos asi como estamos, nunca podremos vencer a Kuonji!"_

"Kuonji no es el director de primaria?" Oi que Ruka preguntó, mientras que Hotaru le asentia. Whoah… esto se complica cada vez mas… Esperen… ahora que lo pienso… esos nombres… Takumi, Nanami, y ellos tienen alices… Espera… Oh no! creo que ya recordé de donde había oído… no lo creo! No me digan que…

"Oigan chicos" Les dije en susurro, llamándoles la atención. "Creo que ya en donde estamos" Volvi a decir tragando saliva.

"Eh?"

"Estamos…"

"Estamos?" Me dijo Natsume

"Creo… creo que hemos vuelto al pasado"

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capitulo! Que les parecio? Lamento si es que el capítulo les pareció corto. Intentare subir el próximo lo antes posible ^^**

 **Nos leemos! Y gracias por dejarme sus reviews n.n**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **23/07/2016**


	6. Problemas!

**Hola a todos! Cómo están? ^^ Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6, recién salido del horno xD**

 **Agradecimientos:** **Gakuen Alice no me pertenecerá hoy, ni nunca, pero esta historia y los OC's (Excepto Misitski, ya que le pertenece a una amiga mía) si son míos**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior_

" _Estamos…"_

" _Estamos?" Me dijo Natsume_

" _Creo… creo que hemos vuelto al pasado"_

 **PDV Mikan.**

"Pero qué?!" Gritaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

"Shhh!" Les callé, pues… no quiero ser pillada, y dudo que ellos también, o si? "Nos oirán!"

"Pero como que volvimos al pasado… Si mal lo recuerdo, ninguno de nosotros aquí tiene el alice del viaje del tiempo" Habló Ruka con el ceño fruncido.

"Si se… Pero recuerdan? Les había dicho que ya había oído el nombre de esos chicos es algún lado? Pues recién recordé que ese era el nombre de los dos chicos de la leyenda" Les explique, antes de volver a la conversación de aquellas persona

" _Si… Creo que yo también, quieren dar un vistazo por ahí?"_

" _Vale!_

Eh? A dónde van? Y… Por qué se dirigen hacia acá?!

"Diablos… nos escucharon" Oí que maldijo Natsume… Oh oh… eso quiere decir que nos descubrirán! Que hacemos! Que hacemos!

"Idiota! Venga aquí!" Escuche a Hotaru decirme, al parecer los chicos se fueron atrás de otro arbusto mientras que me desesperaba… que malos de su parte!

" _Oigan! El arbusto se mueve!"_

" _Ya sabemos, no eres la única con ojos, sabes?"_

" _Mou! Que malo eres!"_

" _Ya cálmense ustedes dos!"_

"Mira que haces, lunares, por poco nos atrapan!" Me dijo Natsume… Grrr…. Ese me las pagará! Cando venia hacia este arbusto, me quede enganchada por una de las ramitas del otro arbusto, no fue mi culpa!

" _Ah! Pero si solo es un conejito! Que tierno! Sera que tiene dueño?"_

" _No lo se, solo déjalo ahí, y volvamos a la práctica, no tenemos todo el día, recuerda!"_

" _Pero!"_

" _Nada de peros!"_

" _Vale…"_

Oh… ahora que me fijo… ese no es el conejito de Ruka?

"Oye, Ruka, ese no es tu conejito?"

"Si, solo que salto de mis brazos hace un buen tiempo, acaso no te has dado cuenta?

"No…"

"Oigan chicos, porque no salimos de acá un ra-" Ruka empezó a decir, solo que antes de que termine de decir todo lo que quería decir, sentí que el tiempo se paraba y era absorbida hacia el árbol nuevamente.

"Qué diablos?!" Fue lo último que oí antes de perder la consciencia

* * *

 **PDV Normal**

Cuatro chicos andaban tirados en el gran pastizal frente al árbol de cerezos, inconscientes, hasta que cada uno empezó a recuperar consciencia. La primera en despertar fue Hotaru, quien se encontraba bastante confundida con lo que estaba sucediendo

 **PDV Hotaru**

Qué diablos paso aquí?! Lo último que recuerdo fue que casi nos descubrieron… y luego, Ruka estaba sugiriendo algo hasta que sentí que era atraída hacia el árbol de cerezos nuevamente…

"Auch! Que dolor!" Dijo Mikan, mientras que se fregaba la cabeza "Creo que al caer me golpee la cabeza!" Pero que idiota…

"He… seguro que con eso te has vuelto aún más idiota" Le respondió Natsume con un tono burlón mientras que se sentaba bien.

"Pero que… ERES UN MALVADO!"

"He… no dije nada errado o sí? Lunares…"

"PERVERTIDO! ALEJATE DE AQUÍ!"

"Vamos, cálmense ustedes dos, no peleen" Intentó callar a esos dos chicos Ruka, lo cual funcionó

"Oigan, chicos, saben a dónde estamos ahora?" Preguntó Mikan. "Lo último que recuerdo fue que fui absorbida de nuevo por este árbol enorme…"

"Lo mismo digo yo" Decidí meterme en la conversa, rayos… odio admitirlo, pero nunca antes en mi vida estuve tan confundida como lo estoy ahora.

"Yo digo que seguimos en el pasado" Dijo Natsume

"Tienes razón" Dijo Ruka "Estamos bajo el mismo árbol de cerezos, y la vista desde acá es casi la misma que la vista que veíamos antes, solo que con unos cuantos cambios" Ahora que lo pienso… es verdad, idiota yo, no me he dado cuenta de eso antes…

"Entonces, como hacemos para volver al presente?" Preguntó Mikan.

"No sé, pero pensaremos en una forma… pero por mientras, que les parece si es que nos vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad?" Le respondió Ruka, interesante, así podemos familiarizarnos un poco con el lugar.

"Buena idea, concuerdo contigo, creo que sería bueno que nos familiaricemos con este lugar, por si es que surgen improvistos" Dije mientras que me paraba. "Están prohibidos a oponerse, y si es que se oponen, se estarán encontrando con una deuda de 10.000 Rbts al volver a la academia del presente, entendido?"

 **PDV Normal**

"Están prohibidos a oponerse, si es que se oponen, se estarán encontrando con una deuda de 10.000 Rbts al volver a la academia del presente, entendido?" Dijo Hotaru, mientras que les brillaban los ojos y prácticamente, aparecieran signos de dólares en sus ojos, haciendo que todos a excepción de Natsume se les resbalara una gotita en la frente, mientras que a Natsume le daba un tic en el ojo.

"QUE?! 10.000 Rbts.? Bueno, vayamos antes de que me quede en bancarrota pues ya tengo una deuda pendiente, y no quiero acumular más!" Dijo Mikan rápidamente mientras que arrastraba a los chicos, y al mismo tiempo se quejaba de sus deudas con Hotaru por durante todo el camino.

* * *

"Ya veo, creo que al fin ha llegado el momento, eh?" Dijo alguien mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, según lo que me han dicho sus compañeros… y pensar que ellos eran los elegidos…" Le respondió la otra persona presente en ese pequeño salón oscuro, soltando una radiante sonrisa.

"Entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer, no? Haz todo lo posible para evitar que el director de primaria llegue a enterarse de estos acontecimientos, pues ya sabes qué pasaría si se llegase a enterar, ellos aún no estarán preparados."

"A sus órdenes" Respondió. _"Al fin ha llegado el momento…"_

 **Holiwis! Como han estado todos? Con esto termina el capítulo 6 de El Árbol de los Recuerdos! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Estoy tan feliz! Higuchi Tachibana decidió publicar un Spin-off Manga de Gakuen Alice aunque sea de 2 capítulos! Yeeeey! Estoy muy ansiosa por leerlo!**

 **Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews y a todos los que leyeron, lo aprecio mucho!**

 **Nos leemos~~**

 **Seraina-chan~**


	7. Compartiendo

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá! Sin embargo el plot de este fic y ciertos OC's si son míos ^^**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

" _Entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer, no? Haz todo lo posible para evitar que el director de primaria llegue a enterarse de estos acontecimientos, pues ya sabes qué pasaría si se llegase a enterar, ellos aún no estarán preparados."_

" _A sus órdenes" Respondió. "_ Al fin ha llegado el momento…"

 **PDV Mikan**

Uwaaaa! Qué bonito es este lugar! Hay tantas cosas, tantos restaurantes y puestos de comidas! Ahora que lo pienso… no hemos comido nada desde la mañana, no?

"Oigan, chicos…" Hablé. "Por si acaso tienen dinero?"

"Hm… Yo no predije que pasaría esto, así que lastimosamente no, y ustedes tres?" Nos preguntó Ruka… Hah…

"Yo lo único que tengo conmigo son Rbts, y no creo que se acepten acá, o si? Después de todo… Los Rbts. son monedas de Gakuen Alice, y por sobre todo esto, en esta época, dudo que siquiera exista esa escuela" Dijo Hotaru, mientras que Natsume asentía, dándole la razón a ella. Ahora que lo pienso… es verdad… Los Rbts, o sea los rabitts **(A/N: Creo que así se escribe, no? Si es que no, entonces corríjanme por favor xD)** , son monedas especiales de Gakuen Alice, y si es casi, espera… no es casi, sino que es totalmente imposible de que alguien llegue a aceptarlo, y peor… hasta pensarían que le estaríamos tendiendo una broma de mal gusto, que mal!

"Imai tiene razón, es imposible que acepten nuestras monedas" Dijo Natsume. "Al parecer tendremos que aguantar un poco más, buscaremos una forma de ganar un poco de dinero para comprar algo de comer" Continuó… vaya, Natsume tiene toda la razón, aunque el hecho de que él tenga la razón no me va a quitar el hambre que tengo! Quiero comer!

" _Vamos! Quiero comer ya! No puedes hacerlo más tarde? Me muero de hambre, quiero comer cangrejos ahora mismo!"_

" _Vale, vale! Solo dame unos 5 minutos más, puedes?"_

" _Eso mismo fue lo que habías dicho hace cuanto… 10 minutos atrás! Eso no es justo!"_

" _Pero lo que pasa es que-"_

" _Paren de pelearse en la calle! Nos estamos ganando atención innecesaria, saben?!"_

Eh…? Esas voces, la he escuchado en alguna parte… Me di la vuelta, solo para encontrarle a una chica azabache reclamándole al chico con el mismo color de cabellos que ella, y otro chico y otra chica intentando calmarle a ambos, adonde será que ya los habré visto…

"Vaya, pero si no son ellos los chicos del árbol de cerezos?" Oí a Ruka decir… Ah… con razón que ya se me hacían familiar… Que idiota soy, como pude olvidar eso?!

"Creo que sí, y con eso creo que ya podemos afirmar que seguimos en el pasado…" Afirmó Hotaru, mientras que miraba a la dirección de esas cuatro personas.

"Si…" Le contesté mientras que seguía caminando, y con eso se me ocurrió una idea, así que pare de caminar, ganándome un gruñido de los chicos que estaban atrás mío… Oops, error mío… olvide mencionar que estaba yo enfrente? "Oigan! Qué tal si hacemos lo mismo que hicimos esa vez en Central Town? O sea, un acto usando nuestros alices, y así ganar algo de dinero para comprar algo de comer?"

"Idiota… De que hablas, es imposible, de todas formas, nuestros alices no sirven para esto, por si es que no te das cuenta… Y además, si es que hacemos eso estaríamos diciéndole a todo el mundo sobre nuestros alices, y con eso lograríamos alertar a nuestros supuestos _enemigos_ de lo cual nos habían advertido anteriormente" Me respondió Natsume, destacando la palabra enemigos… Vaya, esta es la primera vez que le oigo decir algo tan largo… y creo que será la última… Ahora que lo pienso, Natsume tiene razón, lo último que quiero es que nos topemos que esos tales 'enemigos', entre comillas, y nos den problemas

"Creo que tengo una idea…" Dijo Hotaru, mientras que sacaba su cámara de quien sabe dónde… Enserio? No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando…

"E-eh… H-Hotaru? No me digas que vas a sacar fotos y venderlos…" Dije nerviosamente, esto me da mala espina… Y Hotaru? Bueno, ella solo se limitó a soltar una sonrisa triunfante, y levantar su cámara a la altura de sus ojos… LO SABIA!

"Bingo! Al parecer tenemos un ganador!" Dijo Ruka nerviosamente… bueno, por lo menos con eso no llamaríamos la atención de nadie, ni tampoco revelaremos nuestros alices no?

* * *

 **PDV Normal**

Después de vender ciertas imágenes, y juntar un poco de dinero, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante para comer el almuerzo.

"Al fin algo de comida!" Dijo Mikan comiendo un gran bocado de mi comida.

"Si, que hambre… aunque no pensé que esa táctica funcionaria…" Dijo Ruka

"Haha! Si, pero al final, la fila de chicas comprando era enorme!"

"No solo chicas, había también un montón de chicos!"

"Claro que debería de haber funcionado, no por nada me llaman de la princesa del chantajismo, saben?" Se metió Hotaru en su conversación, en cuanto que a Ruka y Mikan se les resbalaba una gotita por la frente.

"Hehehe… Creo que si… Supongo?" Dijo Ruka, y con eso, el silencio reino en aquel lugar, y no era un silencio incomodo, sino que todos andaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos… Hasta que la campanilla que estaba colgada por la puerta sonó, indicando la llegada de personas al lugar.

"Mira! Que es tu culpa! El lugar está lleno y no hay más lugares, te dije que teníamos que venir antes!" Dijo Nanami, golpeándole la cabeza al chico que andaba a su lado.

"Ya, ya, pero no me pegues!"

"Hey, ustedes dos, paren de pelearse… estamos siendo el centro de atención del lugar… OTRA VEZ!" Se metió Misitski a su pelea. "Solo cálmense chicos, mira, que tal si compartimos la mesa con aquellos chicos de allá, al parecer en su mesas hay espacios sobrantes" Volvió a decir, apuntando a la mesa en donde están sentados Mikan y compañía.

"Bueno, bueno. Vamos" Le respondió Togashi, mientras que se dirigía a ellos.

" _Okey, entonces está decidido!"_

"Oigan…" Habló Togashi. "Podemos compartir la mesa con ustedes? Creo que el lugar está hoy abarrotado de gente"

* * *

 **PDV Ruka**

"Oigan chicos, que haremos después?" Hablé, rompiendo el silencio. "O sea, no tenemos nada que hacer no?"

"Creo que debemos volver al árbol de cerezos para ver si es que los chicos de la leyenda aparecen hoy de nuevo" Me contestó Natsume, creo que tiene razón, todavía no sabemos de qué lado están, asa que debemos observar.

"Lo mismo digo, todavía no sabemos si ellos están de nuestro lado, o si ellos son los mismísimos enemigos" Comentó Hotaru.

"Okey, entonces está decidido!" Dijo Mikan y después de eso, escuchamos una voz que me parecía familiar… Me pregunto adonde lo habré oído…

" _Oigan… Podemos compartir la mesa con ustedes? Creo que el lugar está hoy abarrotado de gente"_

Me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con las cuatro personas de esta mañana… Woah… que coincidencia!

"Claro! No hay problema!" Dijo Mikan mostrándoles una radiante sonrisa, como siempre

"Gracias!" Nos dijeron y se sentaron. Empezaron a hablar de cosas que tenían que hacer, mientras que nosotros? Bueno… Nosotros solo nos quedamos observándoles a escondidas, claro, no queremos levantar sospechas

Pero… Creo que esto es demasiada coincidencia… solo espero que no hayan oído nada sobre nuestra conversación anterior, pues sería malo si se enterasen que también somos alices sin ni siquiera saber si ellos son el enemigo o no…

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Aquí está el capítulo 7 de El Árbol de los recuerdos! Les gusto?**

 **Intente hacerlo lo maaaas largo posible, aunque no he hecho un buen trabajo en eso podemos decir, u.u me quede fuera de ideas ^^u**

 **Bueeeeno, y ahora gracias a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo en leer este fic ^^**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Seraina-chan~**

 **30/07/2016**


	8. Kuonji?

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni nunca me pertenecerá. Este asombroso anime/manga es perteneciente a Higuchi Tachibana, pero ciertos OC's y el plot son míos.**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

 _Pero… Creo que esto es demasiada coincidencia… solo espero que no hayan oído nada sobre nuestra conversación anterior, pues sería malo si se enterasen que también somos alices sin ni siquiera saber si ellos son el enemigo o no…_

 **PDV Normal.**

"Entonces… que creen de los chicos?" Preguntó Ruka a los demás. Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados bajo el árbol de cerezos, formando un circulito, para discutiendo sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. "O sea, ya sé que los chicos son de la leyenda y todo eso, pero según la leyenda que nos contó Mikan, no eran solo un chico y una chica?"

"Eso me estaba preguntando yo!" Dijo Mikan adaptando una pose pensativa. "Y estoy más que segura de que Nodacchi-sensei solo había mencionado a Nanami y Takumi…"

"Yo digo que son fiables, pues ya hemos observado sus movimientos por un buen tiempo, y ellos no parecen estar del lado contrario" Comentó Hotaru

* * *

 **PDV Mikan**

 _Escóndanse… Ellos se acercan!_

Oí una voz hablar, como si fuera que me estuviera apurando y además, era una voz des confortablemente familiar

"Oigan chicos, han oído eso?" Pregunté

"Oír que, lunares?"

"Eres un…" le dije, mostrándole mi puño. "Oh, y, nada, nada, creo que soy yo la que me estoy imaginando cosas, hehehe" Volví a replicar, rascándome la cabeza y soltando una risita nerviosa, si… creo que toda esta drama ya me está dañando la cabeza, hehe, aunque esas voces… parecían tan… tan real

 _Rápido, Mikan! Escóndete junto con ellos, enseguida llegaran!_

Okey, Ahora no sé si es mi imaginación jugando conmigo, o si es que de verdad estoy escuchando voces…

"Chi-chicos… Están seguros de que no oyen nada…" Volví a preguntar.

"Eh? De que hablas?" Me pregunto Ruka-pyon mandándome una mirada llena de confusión.

"Segurísimos que no oyen nada…"

"Estoy seguro, por qué? Acaso paso algo?"

"Naaah… Creo que es mi imaginación entonces" Eso fue lo que dije… solo que algo me decía que nada de esto terminaría bien.

* * *

 **PDV Hotaru**

"Segurísimos que no oyen nada…" Pregunto Mikan nerviosamente… Enserio… Pensé que ella ya había superado su miedo de los fantasmas el año pasado

"Estoy seguro, por qué? Acaso paso algo?" Le respondió Ruka.

"Naaah… Creo que es mi imaginación entonces" En que estará pensando esta idiota, se está asustando a sí misma otra vez.

 _Que serás idiota…_ _Escóndete_ _!_ _Ellos se acercan!_

Bueno... Ahora creo que soy yo la que se está imaginando cosas. Creí haber oído una voz pidiéndome que me esconda… Si, definitivamente debe ser mi imaginación…

 _Pensé que eras más lista que eso, solo escóndete, a menos que quieras que ellos vengan y les vean_

Bueno… Esto creo que ya no es normal, para nada…

"Creo que SI estoy oyendo voces ahora…" Comenté. "Y creo que será mejor que nos escondamos por un instante. Algo me dice que si es que no lo hacemos, terminaremos mal, muy mal"

"Eh? Por qué dices es-" Mikan no pudo terminar todo lo que quería decir, ya que oímos pasos de personas acercándose hacia el lugar, si, muuuuchas personas, podríamos decir… un ejército? Rayos…

"Solo suban al bendito árbol!" Dijo Natsume. "No quiero pasar por ese problemón que tendremos que pasar por si es que nos encuentran"

"Bueno, bueno, Geeez, solo dejame de vuelta al suelo!" Se quejó, Sep, Natsume habia levantado a Mikan al arbol, lastima que no tengo ahora mi camara fotografica, no saben cuanta fortuna me daría una foto de ellos dos.

* * *

 **PDV Normal**

A lo lejos, se podian oir voces de personas marchando hacia el arbol en el cual, estaban escondidos cuatro chicos, que en el caso, eran los personajes principales de esta historia. No, ellos no eran Takumi y los demas, definitivamente no. La persona, que al parecer era la cabeza del grupo, tenía cabellos rojizos y ojos color verde.

"Oigan chicos, esa persona me parece muy familiar…" Susurró Ruka, rascandose la cabeza. "Pero no consigo recordar a donde lo vi, ni cuando."

"Se parece mucho al director de primaria. Aunque si es que observan bien sus apariencias, podrán notar ciertas diferencias" Informó Natsume indiferentemente, pero con un poco de ira presente en su tono de voz. Natsume era parte de las Habilidades Peligrosas, ahí de vuelta en Gakuen Alice, y por causa de las misiones dadas por el mismisimo director de primaria, el podia decir claramente que ellos no eran las mismas personas.

"AH! El se parece al chico que una vez bailó conmigo en el baile de Navidad!" Dijo Mikan. "Solo que en una version mas grande."

"Pero que bailaste con él?" Susurraron todos al unísono

"Si… Y luego se me cayó la mascara"

"Pero si es que se te cae la mascara en medio del baile por equivoco… No quiere decir eso, según la leyenda que-"

"Que perderás a alguien importante para vos." Afirmó Hotaru, cortándole a Ruka en medio de la oración.

"Ahora que lo pienso… El director habia mensionado algo sobre perder alguien importante… creo, lo olvidé hehe" Dijo rascandose la cabeza. "Aunque no creo que sea gran cossa, solo es una leyenda, no?"

"Quien sabe" Mikan solo suspiro ante lo dicho.

" _Recuerden lo planeado, chicos, nosotros debemos ganar, pase lo que pase. Me entendieron? No podemos perder ante ese grupo de niñitos"_ Dijo la cabeza del grupo, quien sabe como se llamaba, mientras que todos les respondian con un rotundo 'Entendido!'

" _Ya lo verán… Esto les pasa por meterse con nosotros…"_ Volvio a decir, mientras que intentaba incendiar el árbol de cerezos, soltando una risa destorcida.

* * *

 **POV Mikan.**

Que es lo que huelo por aquí, este lugar huele mal… como si fuera… Humo? Espera… Dije que huelo humo?! No me digas que…

Bajé mi mirada hacia ese grupo de personas ahí debajo de nosotros solo para encontrarme con ellos intentando quemar este árbol… Eso es imperdonable! Como pueden hacer algo tan malo asi!

"Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka…" Dije. "E-estamos…"

"Rayos… Están incendiando el árbol" Dijo Hotaru, mientra miraba hacia abajo también. Las raises ya empezaban a incendiarse, y con eso, creo que no tardaria mucho con que las llamas llegasen hasta aquí arriba. No puedo permitir que hagan eso!

"KUONJI! PARE CON ESO!" Gritó Nanami… No me di cuenta de cuando fue que llegaron los chicos, que al parecer no estaban solos. "NO TE PERDONAREMOS POR LO QUE HAZ HECHO!"

"Nanami tiene razon! Como haz podido hacer eso!" Grito la otra chica, llamada de Mitski

"Vaya, vaya… Miren que tenemos aquí… Pero si no son Takumi y los demás" Respondió. "Ya veo, han ganado unos cuantos aliados… Cuanto será que pagaron para tenerlos de su lado, hm?"

"Eres tu un…" Dijo Takumi, cerrando sus puños fuertemente, intentando controlarse ara evitar dare un golpe en la cara.

"Con que alfin tuvieron las agallas de venir a enfrentarnos, eh?"

"Tsk, eso es lo que digo yo…"

"Preparados para perder?"

"Claro que no perderemos ante alguien como usted… Despues de todo lo que haz hecho…"

"Todo eso no hubiera pasado si es que no se hubieran interferido en mis planes…" Dijo el, soltando una risada. "Pero bueno, solo tengo que acabar con ustedes… Preparados para terminar como sus padres?"

Los chicos no dijieron nada, aunque sus ojos solo mostrraban ira y reincor. Los que estaban del lado de Kuonji empezaron a atacar, fallando en hacerles daño a ellos.

Y en cuanto eso pasaba, sentí otra vez que el tiempo paraba y eramos llevados hacia el arbol nuevamente… No lo tenia todo muy claro, pero una cosa si lo tenia…

La guerra habia ya empezado, no eran necesarias las palabras para saberlo. Ambos lados luchaban para defender algo… algo que ninguno de nosotros sabiamos. Pero las preguntas que ahora corrían por mi cabeza ahora eran: Que fue lo que hizo Kuonji para ganarse el odio de los chicos? De que planes se refería Kuonji? Y por ultimo… Que fue lo que ha hecho Kuonji?

Sentí que una luz me envolvia. Que sera que pasará ahora?

* * *

 **Hola chicos! Lamento la tardanza ^^u El lunes me he lastimado la mano participando en educación física, baaaah asi que practicamente no pude moverlo por casi dos dias, y el miercoles y viernes (O sea hoy) Estuve en Brasil todo el dia, por causa de examenes… hah… Y para colmo que se me habia ido el internet desde el miercoles : Fue un infierno…**

 **Intentare de subir mañana el proximo capitulo en compensación de mi laaaarga falta, aunque no estoy super segura, ya que a la mañana tengo que irme a mi colegio (Que queda por ahí en Brasil, mientras que yo vivo en Paraguay… Argh!) a participar de una olimpiada de Quimica, yey! I love chemistry :3 Y a la tarde, asistire al entierro de un integrante de nuestra iglesia… :'(**

 **Y ahora, aquí me despido yo, gracias por leer mi historia! Dejen reviews si es que quieren (Si es que no quieren está bien, a mi tampoco me gusta ser obligada!) Me encanta leerlos!**

 **Chaucito~~**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **05/08/2016**


	9. Alfin de vuelta!

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen alice no me pertenece, y nunca pero nunca me pertenecerá :3**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Pero las preguntas que ahora corrían por mi cabeza ahora eran: Que fue lo que hizo Kuonji para ganarse el odio de los chicos? De que planes se refería Kuonji? Y por último… Que fue lo que ha hecho Kuonji?_

 _Sentí que una luz me envolvía. Que será que pasará ahora?_

 **PDV Mikan**

"Eh?" Dije. Que ha pasado acá?!

"No sé." Me respondió Hotaru.

Acabamos de aterrizar en la copa del árbol de cerezos, cosa que dolió, y saben que es el escenario de abajo? El lugar estaba un desastre, no, destruido! La pequeña ciudad estaba destruida, casas en llamas, como si es que había llegado el fin del mundo. Y lo peor… no hay nadie a la vista.

"Creo que esto fue lo que quedó de la pelea" Dijo Ruka. Tiene razón… La pelea

"Bajemos y miremos" Sugirió Hotaru, mientras que bajaba del árbol, seguida por Ruka, Natsume y luego yo… Y como era de esperarse, mientras que caminábamos, podíamos encontrar cuerpos de personas por ahí en el suelo… Solo espero no tener pesadillas hoy a la noche.

* * *

 **PDV Normal.**

Los cuatro chicos caminaban por la pequeña ciudad hasta que oyeron el grito de dos personas a lo lejos, así que corrieron hacia el origen de las voces, encontrándose con Takumi y Kuonji.

Takumi se veía más lastimado que Kuonji, mientras que los demás no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista.

"Vaya, vaya… Mira como estas, Takumi, por que no te rindes?" Habló Kuonji cuando vio a su oponente caerse sobre sus rodillas tosiendo.

"Ni… en tus… sueños" Dijo Takumi mientras tocía. "No dejaré que fuerces a todas esas personas a hacer todos tus trabajos sucios, Kuonji!"

"Estorbo…" Dijo Kuonji con desprecio. "Preparado para quedar como tus padres y esos amiguillos tuyos?"

"Tu…" Dijo el rubio con sus flequillos tapándole la cara mientras que todo lo que estaba alrededor de él comenzaba a congelarse. "Me muero de ganas por ver tus intentos" Esta vez, volvió a decir, dejando ver su cara, en donde mostraba puro odio y deseo de venganza.

"Pero que-"

El rubio cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa victoriosa, comenzó a decir palabras indescifrables. Luego de terminar, la misma luz que nos había envuelto anteriormente se desprendió del árbol, llevándose al rubio a su interior.

"Maldición!" Gritó Kuonji, mientras q el hielo empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo "Me la pagarás, Takumi, me la pagarás y muy caro!" Gritó por última vez, antes de convertirse en una estatua de hielo.

* * *

 **PDV Normal**

" Ya lo tienes todo preparado?" Preguntó el director de preparatoria al rubio que estaba parado en frente de el.

"Si, solo tenemos que esperar a que los chicos vuelvan" Contestó. "Y algo me dice que será dentro de poco tiempo"

"Muy bien… solo recuerda estar atento a tus alrededores"

"Claro, director. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer"

"Está bien, y si es que los chicos vuelven, usted sabrá ya que hacer, no? Narumi"

"Si, director, nos vemos~" Dijo Narumi, y con eso salió del salón

* * *

 **PDV Ruka.**

Pero…Eh? En dónde estoy? Que es este lugar? Lo unico que veo es mi cuerpo en medio de la nada, en medio de un espacio blando… y lo único que recuerdo es que… he visto a ese chico rubio ser llevado hacia el interior del árbol de cerezos, y al chico que se parecía a Kuonji, volverse una estatua de hielo.

 _Chicos,_

Espera… esa voz no es… La voz de la vez pasada? Aunque… me pereció haberla oído en alguna otra parte… Me pregunto adonde será…

 _Deben volver al presente, rápido._

Ahora que lo pienso… Chicos? Deben? Está hablando en plural… o sea… Los demás también están pasando por lo que estoy pasando?

 _Espero que hayan entendido la razón por la que le trajimos al pasado._

"Esperen! Quienes son?"

 _Usted ya lo sabe…_

Esta vez, la voz que respondio fue una voz diferente. Déjame ver… Si es que yo sabría quienes son ellos, no habría preguntado… Hummm…

 _Pienselo bien… Ruka… Ahora, DESPIERTE!_

W-Whoa… Como saben mi nombre? Lo unico que recuerdo fue que consegui ver cuatro siluetas… y muy conocidas, eran Takumi y los demás… Con razón sentía que ya había escuchado esas voces… Con que eran ellos, debía haberse esperado eso...

* * *

 **PDV Normal…**

Cuatro chicos abrieron sus ojos lentamente, despertando.

"E-eh? Estamos de vuelta?" Dijo Mikan al pararse

"Más vale que si" Le contestó Hotaru

"Creo que sí, mira, Narumi-sensei está viniendo hacia aquí!"

"Buenas noches, chicos! Como les fue en el pasado? Bueno… dejemos eso de lado, y vallan a comer algo, ya son casi las…" Dijo Narumi, mirando el reloj que estaba por su muñeca. "8?"

"Hn" Le respondió Natsume, caminando hacia el comedor. "Vamos, Ruka"

"E-eh? Okey…" Y con eso, los chicos se fueron

"Vamos! No me dejéis aquí! Vuelvan!" Dijo Mikan alzando ambos brazos, moviéndolo de lado a lado. "Alcancémosles, Hotaru, vamos!"

"Oh, si, y Mikan-chan, por favor dile a los chicos que después de comer deben preparar sus maletas, si?" Dijo Narumi mostrando una radiante sonrisa. "Oh, si, y eso tambien va para ustedes dos, chicas. Ire a buscarles a sus habitaciones entorno de las 11:00, esta bien?"

"Eh? Maletas? VAMOS A VIAJAR?!" Dijo Mikan, ops, quise decir, GRITO!

"Shhh! Calmese, Mikan, con eso llamaras la atención de toda la vecindad!" Le reprocho Hotaru.

"Sep, Y a donde iran, será sorpresa." Les respondio. "Oh, y será meor que no digáis nada sobre el viaje en el tiempo y todo los demás… Entendido?"

"Hai!" Respondieron al unisono.

"Muy bien, ya pueden ir a comer. No olviden avisarles a los chicos tambien~" Dijo, y con eso se marcho.

"Bueno, pero que podemos hacer…" Dijo Hotaru. "Vamonos ya, Mikan"

* * *

 **LO LAMENTO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO! DEVERAS! Estuve un tanto ocupada esta semana, y mas la perezosidad que tengo… ^^ Sorry…**

 **Bueno, intentare de publicar el capitulo 9 lo antes posible, ^^. No se, puede que el Martes? Esperenlo con ansias**

 **Gracias por leer! Me despido ahorita~**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **13/08/2016**


	10. Leyenda

**Agradecimientos: Bueno, creo que ya saben que diré, pues ya estoy diciéndolo hace un buen tiempo, pero igual: Gakuen alice no me pertenece, y nunca pero nunca me pertenecerá :3**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

" _Muy bien, ya pueden ir a comer. No olviden avisarles a los chicos también~" Dijo, y con eso se marchó._

" _Bueno, pero que podemos hacer…" Dijo Hotaru. "Vámonos ya, Mikan"_

 **PDV Normal.**

"Chicos, ya están listos?" Dijo un Narumi súper pero mega excitado, después de haber recogido a los cuatro chicos de sus habitaciones.

"Eh... Si?" Le respondió Ruka

"Muy bien, entonces vamos." Les dijo Narumi, comenzando a caminar. "Y chicos, saben que fue lo que vieron en el pasado?"

"Hm… Los chicos de la leyenda? O sea, se supone que debíamos estar en la leyenda, pero había unas cuantas cosas distintas a la leyenda que nos habían contado…" Le respondió Mikan insegura antes de llegar a la entrada del colegio, donde les esperaba una limosina negra

"Muy bien!" Respondió entrando al auto, sentándose en el asiento de conductor. "Como Mikan-chan dijo, fueron al pasado, viajaron de vuelta al tiempo en donde ocurrió la supuesta 'Leyenda de los árboles de cerezo'"

"Pero porque fue que todo lo que vimos era diferente a la leyenda que escuchamos?" Pregunto Ruka.

"Bakas, no han oído que él dijo _supuesta leyenda_?" Dijo Hotaru poniéndole énfasis a supuesta leyenda. "Si él dijo que era una 'supuesta leyenda'… Eso no quiere decir que…"

"Simples, la leyenda fue modificada" Terminó Natsume.

"Bueno, también podríamos llamarle así al caso" Dijo Narumi, sin despegar los ojos de la calle. "Al parecer no han pasado por la última parte…" Agregó poniendo una cara pensativa "Al parecer, Nanami consiguió escapar de las garras de Kuonji y engañarle, haciéndole pensar que ella murió con los otros dos."

"En serio?" Cuestionó Mikan

"Sep, y como su alice le permitía encantar personas u objetos y el de predicción, ella encantó a las personas, luego después de los arreglos de la ciudad haciendo que ellos olvidaran que había pasado, pues después de la supuesta guerra, el lugar quedó desastre y ella no quería que los demás se recordaran de lo ocurrido… Siendo la mayor causa, uno de los antepasados de nuestro actual director de primaria, después de la amenaza."

"Whoah… En serio?" Exclamo Mikan

"Hn" Respondió el azabache de ojos rubíes, sentado alado de ella

"Y como nadie tenía memoria de lo que pasó en verdad, se volvió una leyenda en el lugar, pero claro está para nosotros que eso no fue lo que realmente ocurrió. De hecho, la leyenda no es del todo falso… Nanami terminó muriendo con cáncer."

"Espera… Tu también… no deberías estar encantado entonces?" Reaccionó Ruka.

"Bueno, otra cosa verídica de la leyenda es que, lo que dice el chico en la leyenda es verdad, esa parte en donde decía que cuatro personas continuarían la historia, lo dijo antes de ser absorbido por el árbol" Respondió. "Nanami lo sabía, en cortesía de su alice, y así fue como se encargó de crear este colegio, y elegir a personas encargadas de esperar a que la profecía se cumpla"

"O-oh…" Tartamudeó Mikan. "Aunque, no entiendo, por qué una amenaza del antepasado de Kuonji causaría tanto efecto sobre Nanami?"

"Pues, al parecer, el escuchó lo que dijo Takumi, ya saben de qué me refiero… y como sus alices eran peligrosos, pues sus alices consistían en el alice de clonar y el alice de telepatía, era mejor tomar precauciones…" Dijo, mientras que se volteaba a verle a la cara a cada uno de los chicos por un momentillo, antes de voltearse de nuevo a las oscuras calles. "Además, él tiene un carácter vengativo, así que nadie sabe que trucos podría el llevar el por debajo de sus mangas, no?"

"Tienes razón…"

"Bueno chicos, creo que en 3 horas más llegamos a nuestro destino… Valla… ya ha pasado una casi hora!" Volvió a decir. "Qué tal si descansan un poco, deben estar cansados con todo eso del viaje del tiempo, no?"

"Está Bien, Narumi-sensei…" Respondió la castaña.

"Chicos, solo una pregunta" Hablo la chica que había permanecido callada por un buen tiempo. "Antes de despertar dentro de la Academia Alice, habrán visto, por si acaso a los cuatro chicos de la leyenda?"

"Eh? Si… Como lo sabes, Hotaru?"

"No es obvio? Al parecer los cuatro tuvimos el mismo sueño…" Dijo Natsume.

"Tienes razón, yo también había soñado con ellos cuatro" Agregó Ruka bostezando. "Y creo que yo descansare un rato, deberíais hacerlo ustedes también, chicos"

"Si, eso haremos!" Dijo Mikan con su típica sonrisa. "Buenas noches a todos!" Agregó estirándose

"Buenas noches" Respondieron Natsume y Hotaru al mismo tiempo, solo para lanzarse miradas asesinas entre ellos por un breve instante. Y con eso, todos los individuos que estaban dentro del auto cayeron lentamente en las manos de Morfeo

Bueno, y claro está que con excepción de Narumi, ya que estaba conduciendo la limosina, y no queremos que el choque, no?. El miró el espejo retrovisor, solo para soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Por qué?

Mikan tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Natsume mientras que Hotaru, inconscientemente, comenzaba a inclinar su cabeza hacia el hombro de Ruka, con una sonrisa casi invisible posar en sus labios

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 9! Ufa! Siento un gran peso levantado de mis hombro, haha, tenia planeado subir este capitulo antes de ayer, solo que era demasiado tarde así que me sacaron de la computadora para que valla a dormir, y ayer, estuve casi todo el dia fuera de casa, asi que al volver a casa me quede dormida xD**

 **Y cierto… Lamento no haber subido el capítulo el Martes como lo dije : De verdad lo siento! Se mostraron unos cuantos problemas… ajem… indeseados… Pero bueno. Aquí está el capítulo prometido! Intentare de publicar lo antes posible el próximo ^^ No prometeré que si o si será en el lunes o martes, pues tengo unos cuantos exámenes T-T Si… ya comenzaron los exámenes… y eso que mal acaban de comenzar las clases… Hah…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Que por cierto, ya está hecho hasta la mitad. Les aseguro que lo subiré tan pronto que termine ^^**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **20/08/2016**


	11. Hogar dulce hogar

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice No me pertenece a mi, y nunca me pertenecerá. Pues si fuera así, Ruka y Hotaru tambien hubieran terminado pareja en el manga xD**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _El miró el espejo retrovisor, solo para soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Por qué?_

 _Mikan tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Natsume mientras que Hotaru, inconscientemente, comenzaba a inclinar su cabeza hacia el hombro de Ruka, con una sonrisa casi invisible en los labios_

 **PDV Normal**

"Chicos, chicos… Vengan, chicos!" Dijo Narumi sacudiéndoles ligeramente a los cuatro chicos somnolientos que estaban dentro del vehículo.

"5 minutillos más por favor…" Dijo Mikan sin molestarse en abrir sus ojos.

"Vamos, chicos, despierten! Ya hemos llegado!"

"Que?! Hemos llegado?! Auch!" Se levantó Mikan, gritando, solo para caerse al suelo. "Pero que buena forma de comenzar el día… espera, pero si todavía no es de día…"

"Pero más idiota no podía ser…" Dijo Natsume por debajo. "Has olvidado que el viaje era solo de 4 horas?"

"Eh… tienes razón…" Le contestó bajando del auto y sacando todos los equipajes que habían traido

"Ya, chicas, reconocen este lugar?" Dijo Narumi sonriendo. Las chicas analizaron sus alrededores, rincón por rincón, y abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas al caer en cuenta en donde estaban.

"Pero si este lugar no es…" Dijo Hotaru perdiendo el aliento

"Hemos vuelto a casa!" Exclamo Mikan saltando de alegría. "Pero Narumi-sensei… Porque estamos aquí? No se supone que no podíamos salir del colegio hasta después de graduarnos o al perder nuestros alices?" Preguntó ladeando su cabeza

"Bueno… Ya lo sabrán pronto, muy pronto…" Respondió el mencionado. "Bueno, creo que debo volver pronto, tengo clases que dar todavía, bye~. Oh… y Por cierto, en una semana vengo a buscarles, chicos" Y con un gesto de mano, se fue

"Bueno, Narumi-sensei! Nos vemos en una semana entonces!" Gritó Mikan devuelta sacudiendo la mano.

"Bueno, andando." Ordenó Hotaru, mientras que caminaba hacia una casa color violeta.

"Oh, es esta tu casa, Hotaru?" Preguntó Ruka

"Si, y esa es la de Mikan" Le respondió apuntando a la casa amarilla que quedaba al lado de su casa.

"Vaya… son muy grandes…"

"Hotaru! Quieres venir a mi casa?" Preguntó Mikan, agarrándola del brazo. "Estoy segurísima e que el abuelo se contentará al verte de nuevo! Ya paso un buen tiempo desde la última vez que le vimos…"

"Ehm… Sabes qué horas son? No deberías descansar? Tu abuelo también necesita descansar, Mikan"

"Pero…"

"Solo déjame poner todo mi equipaje ahí en casa, descansar un poco y voy a tu casa más tarde cuando salga el sol?"

"Okey!" Exclamó excitada.

"Ahem… Todavía estamos acá, por si se olvidan" Habló Natsume

"Ahora que lo pienso… En donde nos quedamos nosotros dos?" Preguntó Ruka

"No se… Qué tal si hacemos piedras papel o tijeras? El ganador se queda en la casa de Hotaru y el perdedor en la mía!"

"Okey..?" Dijeron ambos chicos Mientras que jugaban al piedra-papel o tijeras. Termino con Ruka sacando tijeras y Natsume papel.

"Entonces, Hotaru, tu quedas con Ruka-pyon y yo con Natsume, que te parece?"

"Y tengo la opción de decir no?"

"Eh… No… Entonces quedamos. Nos vemos luego! Hotaru, no te olvides de venir a mi casa luego de guardar tus cosas~" Contestó Mikan, y entro a su casa junto con Natsume siguiéndole los talones.

* * *

 **PDV Hotaru.**

Abrí la puerta con las llaves que siempre las traía conmigo, gracias al cielo que ya tengo la costumbre de traer mi llave conmigo a cada instante, puesto a que si no lo tuviese, quien sabe cómo lograría entrar a mi casa? Acto seguido, encendí las luces y metí mi equipaje adentro

"Whoah… Qué grande es tu casa!" Oí a Ruka decir

"Hn, solo entra rápido, con tus cosas" Dijo Hotaru. "No tengo todo el santo día, sabes? Todavía te debo mostrar tu habitación y descansar un buen rato antes de ir a la casa de Mikan"

"Como digas, Imai" Me Dijo Ruka soltando una pequeña risa.

Mi casa consistía en dos pisos, en donde en el primero estaban la cocina y living. En el segundo piso se encontraban la habitación de mis padres, la habitación de Subaru-nii, el mío, y claro, una habitación extra por si es que hubiese visitas. Al final, decidí llevar a Ruka a la habitación de mi hermano, pues está más limpia, y por el momento desocupada, sería mejor.

"Te quedarás en el cuarto de mi hermano" Le comenté mientras que subía las escaleras con el atrás de mí. "Está más limpio que el cuarto de visitas, y desocupado también"

"Eh… Okey" Me respondió inseguro, y con eso llegamos a la puerta del cuarto de Subaru. Después de mostrarle la habitación, y pedirle que no tocara cualquier cosa que se encontraba en la habitación, ya que eran todos de mi hermano, volví a mi habitación, que quedaba al lado de la mi hermano, y me di una ducha rápida, quité todas las ropas para guardarlas en mi antiguo ropero, claro que después de salir de la ducha, y me permití acostarme en mi propia cama, quedando dormida, unos minutos después.

* * *

 **Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

"Ya vooooooooooooooy!" Gritó Mikan antes de abrir la puerta.

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana, y como prometido, vine a visitarle a Mikan y al abuelo, obviamente, después de haber comido el desayuno en casa.

"Hotaruuuuuu!" Exclamo Mikan luego después de abrir la puerta, intentando saltar hacia mi, rayos… esta chica nunca aprende.

 **Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"Mouuu! Hotaru! Eso fue malvado!" Dijo ella sobándose la cabeza para luego pararse. "Oh si, pasen por favor!"

Nos dirigimos al living, en donde se encontraba sentados el abuelo junto con Natsume, y por lo visto, ambos andaban conversando. Cuando el abuelo de Mikan nos vio, soltó una gran sonrisa, como el Mikan, y nos pidió que nos sentáramos.

"Hotaru! Cuanto tiempo! Sigues hermosa como siempre, como has estado últimamente?" Me preguntó

"Bien, gracias, y usted? Como ha estado?" Le pregunté de vuelta.

"Bien, gracias." Contestó mostrando pulgar arriba. Puede que el abuelo tenga una edad bien avanzada, pero eso no le quita su carácter positivo y energético… ya veo de dónde sacó Mikan ese carácter.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sacar una risilla, causando que los demás me miraran como si es que se me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, a excepción de Mikan y el abuelo, claro.

"Que? Acaso no puede alguien reírse en este lugar?" Pregunté. Bueno, comprendo el porqué de esas miradas, ya que casi nunca muestro emociones

"N-no es eso… Es solo que" Comenzó a tartamudear cosas innecesarias hasta que fue interrumpido por el abuelo

* * *

 **PDV Normal**

"Bueno, chicos, que tal si nos presentamos? Yo soy Nonno Sakura, abuelo de Mikan" Dijo con una sonrisa, el abuelo de Mikan.

"Yo soy Ruka Nogi, Un gusto conocerlo." Se presentó Ruka sonriéndole de vuelta.

"Como les ha ido todo en la Gakuen Alice?" Preguntó el abuelo de Mikan. "Pensé que en ese colegio no era permitido salir a visitarle a los parientes mientras que no te hayas graduado… Espera… no me digan que les expulsaron" Bromeó

"Bueno, no se, de repente nos dijeron que viajaríamos, y terminamos acá… y según ellos, será una semana" Respondió Mikan pensativa. "Pero no se me ocurre porque… Debe haber una razón por l que nos hayan traído para acá… no?"

"Claro, hablamos de la academia alice después de todo…" Respondió Hotaru

"Bueno, dejemos de lado este asunto y salgamos, todavía son jóvenes! Deben salir a dar un paseo por ahí!" Recomendó Nonno. "Hotaru, Mikan, que tal si les muestran un poco la ciudad en donde han crecido?"

"Eh? Per-" Dijo Mikan para ser empujada, junto con Hotaru, por el abuelo afuera de la casa.

"Vayan y diviértanse un poco, vale?" Dijo mostrando una sonrisa. "Nos vemos a la tarde. Oh si, y Mikan, ten" Dijo el abuelo dándole un poco de dinero a Mikan. "Por si lo necesitan" Guiño el ojo

"Vale, gracias abuelo!" Exclamaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

"Bueno, vayan, bye~"

"Chau!"

* * *

 _Mientras que dentro de la academia…_

"Creen que los chicos estarán bien? Lograran obtenerlo?" Dijo Narumi al director que se encontraba sentado enfrente de el.

"Depende, aunque yo diría que si, después de todo, han hecho hasta lo imposible dentro de esta academia."

"Seguro?"

"Claro, solo confía en ellos. De todos modos, ellos son los chicos que previeron _ellos_ " Respondió con una sonrisilla. "Estoy seguro…"

* * *

 **Wow! Este sí es, oficialmente, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora! Yippie! Ahora, creo que olvide aclarar cosas MUY importantes, y me lo di cuenta ahora recién, leyendo mis capítulos anteriores. Así que acá mismo lo aclaro.**

 **Los chicos tienen 15 años :3**

 **En esta historia, Mikan no es adoptada.**

 **Mikan solo tiene el alice de anulación… hasta ahora, eso si. :p**

 **Acontecimientos como la infiltración de Zero y el secuestro de Reo, junto con el Festival Alice y el baile de Navidad SI ocurrieron. Solo que omitiendo cualquier parte de Mikan usando el alice de robo o inserción**

 **Natsume NO se encarga de realizar el trabajo sucio de la academia.**

 **Y creo que eso es todo… Por si se me recuerda algo que olvide mencionar, lo agregare en los próximos capuitulos. Esto es todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto~~ Intentare de publicar desde hoy capítulos diarios para terminar el fic antes de septiembre :D**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **23/08/2016**


	12. Escuela

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, y nunca me pertenecerá :3**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

" _Creen que los chicos estarán bien? Lograran obtenerlo?"_

" _Depende, aunque yo diría que si, después de todo, han hecho hasta lo imposible dentro de esta academia."_

" _Seguro?"_

" _Claro, solo confía en ellos. De todos modos, ellos son los chicos que previeron ellos" Respondió con una sonrisilla. "Estoy seguro…"_

 **PDV Normal**

"Hah… Eso fue una pesadilla…" Dijo Mikan entre jadeos, sentada en una de las sillas dentro de una pequeña cafetería, mientras que los demás se sentaban también alrededor de la mesa.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ciertas chicas iban mostrándoles la ciudad a ciertos chicos hasta que…_

" _Oigan, esas chicas no son Hotaru y Mikan?" Grito un cierto chico en la calle_

" _Eh? Creo que si! Ellas han vuelto!" Respondió otro_

" _Que? Hotaru y Mikan han vuelto?!" Agrego una chica_

" _Oh oh… Chicos, creo que es mejor… correr?" Dijo Mikan, antes de ponerse a correr como nunca antes, seguida por Hotaru, los chicos, y una manada de personas gritando el nombre de ambas chicas_

" _Diablos… odio correr" Reclamó Hotaru. "Pensé que ellos ya se habían olvidado de nosotras!"_

" _Lo mismo digo yo! Ya han pasado 3 años desde que nos fuimos!"_

" _Ah! Ellas han vuelto! Han vuelto!" Grito un chico_

" _Chicas… SIGAN CORRIENDO!" Dijo Ruka, mientras que se ponía a correr más rápidamente._

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

"Seh… no me imagine que ustedes dos tendrían tantos fanáticos locos persiguiéndoles como locos" Agregó Ruka. "Y de dónde vinieron todos esos fans?"

"Bueeeeeeno" Dijo Mikan arrastrando la palabra. "Digamos que… coincidentemente entramos en un concurso nacional de canto y baile y coincidentemente ganamos primer lugar ese concurso?"

"Eh? Enserio? Felicidades!"

"Gracias!"

"Aunque eso es problemático… Luego después, se formó un club de fans en la ciudad y todas esas cosas… es demasiado molesto…" Dijo Hotaru suspirando.

"Heh…" Dijo Natsume. "Con que lunares también tenía un club de fans… quién diría?"

"HEY! TU!" Gritó Mikan, para ser callada por la mirada asesina de Hotaru.

"Hagan menos ruido! La gente nos está viendo… olvidan que estamos en un restaurante?"

"Lo siento, Hotaru!"

"Hola, puedo tomar su orden?" Hablo la mesera.

"Ehm… Un frappuchino helado con un pastel de fresas por favor" Respondió Mikan con una sonrisa.

"Un café." Dijo Natsume

"Para mí un cappuccino" Le contestó Ruka

"Un frappuchino helado también, junto con un pastel de limón" Respondió Hotaru. La chica asintió y fue a la mesa siguiente.

"Entonces, chicos, a donde podemos ir después? No pudimos hacer casi nada después de ser perseguidos por esos chicos?" Dijo Mikan.

"Bueno, yo no sé por ustedes, pero yo creo que voy a visitarles a _ellos…"_ Dijo Hotaru, llevando su vista a la ventana.

"Oh… Bueno, entonces yo les llevare a los chicos a visitar nuestra antigua escuela, Hotaru, que te parece?" Dijo Mikan, notando que su amiga querría un tiempo a solas. Los chicos, por su parte, no preguntaron nada, porque algo les decía que no era tiempo de preguntar sobre el asunto.

"Creo que estará bien…" Respondió la nombrada, y con eso llegaron sus órdenes.

"Oigan, chicos, porque creen que nos han mandado de vuelta a su ciudad?" Preguntó Ruka. "Me parece algo raro…"

"Lo mismo estaba pensando yo… Creo que tiene algo que ver con la leyenda…" Dijo Hotaru.

"Si, también estaba considerando esa posibilidad." Habló Mikan pensativa. "Pero creo que eso lo descubriremos con el pasar del tiempo…"

"Eh? Si tú lo dices…" Dijo Ruka.

"Vamos, no se preocupen con eso, solo disfrutemos de esta semana que queda… Puede que la academia nos hayan hecho volver por algún motivo, pero me alegra poder volver también, sabes? Podre volver a verles a mis antiguos compañeros!" Alegro Mikan el ambiente. "Además… Demasiado tiempo dentro de la academia puede llegar a ser sofocante, no lo creen?"

"Puede ser" Dijo Ruka, y los cuatro comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa que se les venían a la mente, bueno, a excepción de Natsume y Hotaru, que de vez en cuanto lanzaban uno que dos comentarios.

* * *

"Oye, Hotaru" Dijo Mikan, con una sonrisa triste, una vez que salía de la cafetería. "Mándales saludos de mi parte, si?" La mencionada solo se atinó a responder con un leve asentimiento, mientras que se marchaba hacia la dirección contraria de la que debían ir Mikan y los chicos.

"Chicos! Vengan que les muestro el antiguo colegio en el que íbamos yo y Hotaru!" Dijo Mikan, soltando de nuevo la sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. "Ahí fue en donde conocí a Hotaru por primera vez… Estoy tan feliz de poder ir a visitarlo!"

"Hn, como digas" Dijo Natsume, mientras que le seguía a Mikan, quien no paraba de decir sobre cosas que le habían pasado dentro su antigua escuela, lanzando una que dos reclamaciones sobre lo fría que era Hotaru al principio y de como de difícil era acercarse a ella.

"Llegamos!" Dijo Mikan parándose en frente de un colegio, se veía bien antiguo, pero era bien grande.

"Con que este era el colegio en el que ibas?" Dijo Ruka.

"Sip! Eso hasta que decidí perseguirle a Hotaru hasta Gakuen Alice." Dijo Mikan. "Ahora que lo pienso… el colegio sigue abierto gracias a Hotaru…"

"Eh?"

"Ella se mudó a Gakuen Alice para usar el dinero que la academia y salvar el colegio" Dijo Mikan.

"Oh…"

"Bueno, como sea, entremos! Ya estaba extrañando pasear por el lugar…" Exclamo Mikan, saltando de un lado para el otro, mientras se dirigía en dirección a la entrada. Mientras caminaban por las salas, Mikan les comentaba a los chicos sobre sus experiencias.

"Oh, si… Y tuvieron que ver cómo me puse luego de enterarme que el colegi-" Mikan fue interrumpida por la voz de una chica.

"MIKAN! ERES TU?!" Gritó la chica con cabello de color verde que le llegaba a los hombros.

"SI! Es… es ella! No lo creo!" Gritó otra chica que andaba al lado de ella. Mikan, al darse la vuelta, soltó una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia ellas.

"Minami! Misato! Que contenta estoy de verlas por aquí!" Les dijo Mikan abrazándolas.

"Lo mismo decimos nosotras! Todo cambio después de que tú y Hotaru se mudaran… Y hablando de Hotaru… a donde esta ella?" Preguntó Misato.

"Bueno, ella ahora mismo está con _ellos…_ " Respondió con una sonrisa triste. "Y como pensé que sería bueno dejarla un tiempo a solas, traje a ciertos amigos a pasear por aquí!"

"Oh… Entendemos… Y son ellos tus amigos?" Dijo Minami apuntando a ambos chicos que andaban a una cierta distancia de ellos. "Son tan guapos~"

"Shhh! Calla que te escuchan!" Respondió la castaña soltando risillas y jalando a ambas hacia los chicos. "Chicos! Les presento a Minami Yamada y Misato Matsumoto! Ellas son amigas mías y de Hotaru!" Les presentó. "Chicas, estos son Natsume Hyuuga y Ruka Nogi, mis compañeros de clase y por razones obvias, también de Hotaru!"

"Un gusto" Dijeron ambas chicas, mientras que Natsume solo dijo un corto "Hn"

"Encantado de conocerlas" Sonrió Ruka. Y con eso, las chicas les llevaron a Mikan hacia un lado del corredor, apartado de los chicos.

"Y bien, Mikan, dime… Con cual de esos chicos será que estarás saliendo, eh? Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!" Dijo Minami.

"Si! Yo también quiero saber, a ver, quien será?"

"Hey! Chicas! Claro que no estoy saliendo con ninguno de esos dos!" Dijo Mikan sonrojada a más no poder, dándose la vuelta en dirección a los chicos.

Al notar la mirada de los chicos sobre ella, soltó una sonrisilla nerviosa y se volteó hacia las chicas.

"Estas segura? Tanto tiempo de amistad y no será que nos estas ocultando tanto tan importante?" Dijo Misato alzando una ceja.

"C-c-claro que No! Como podría yo?"

"Heee… Bueno, que lástima" Volvió a decir dirigiéndose a los chicos.

"Oigan, espérenme! Espérenme!" Gritó Mikan.

"Como digas, ven rápido! No podemos dejarlos esperando un milenio ahí parados, no crees?"

"Ya, ya…" Dijo Mikan.

"Chicos! Qué tal si les mostramos el lugar a ustedes? Claro, a Mikan también, obviamente, ha pasado años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, y aunque el lugar no haya cambiado mucho, tenemos que mostrarte las ultimas reformas!" Dijo Minami juntado las palmas de sus manos.

"Bueno… entonces que estamos esperando?" Respondió Mikan, y con eso todos, a excepción de Natsume comenzaron a reírse, y el último nombrado, solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, llenas de risas y plagueos de parte de cierta castaña, gracias a ciertas chicas, por contar sobre las estupideces que Mikan hacia junto con Hotaru cuando eran más pequeñas.

* * *

 **Whoah! Lo termine! Yippie! Justo a tiempo… Hehehe… ya me ando durmiendo acá en frente de la compu xD**

 **Pero como lo prometido! Acá está el capítulo de hoy… un poco tarde, pero aquí está! Gracias por su paciencia ^^**

 **Ahem… Ahora la pregunta es… Por qué será que los chicos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares? Tendrá todo eso que ver con la leyenda? Déjenme sus pensamientos acerca de eso ^^**

 **Bueno, sin más me… ZZzzzz… Opss… casi me duermo, hehe ^^u. Sin más me despido! Claro, para irme a dormir xD Nos leemos pronto~~**

 **~Seraina-chan.**

 **24/08/16**


	13. Visita

**Agradecimientos: Y como siempre… Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, y nunca me pertenecerá :3**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

" _Chicos! Qué tal si les mostramos el lugar a ustedes? Claro, a Mikan también, obviamente, ha pasado años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, y aunque el lugar no haya cambiado mucho, tenemos que mostrarte las últimas reformas!" Dijo Minami juntado las palmas de sus manos._

" _Bueno… entonces que estamos esperando?" Respondió Mikan, y con eso todos, a excepción de Natsume comenzaron a reírse, y el último nombrado, solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Y así pasaron toda la tarde, llenas de risas y plagueos de parte de cierta castaña, gracias a ciertas chicas, por contar cosas que Mikan hacia junto con Hotaru cuando eran más pequeñas._

* * *

 **PDV Hotaru.**

"Oye, Hotaru… Mándales saludos de mi parte, si?" Me dijo Mikan antes de que yo le asintiera con la cabeza y me vaya en dirección contraria de ellos... Para visitarle a ellos… Mis padres.

Camine por el camino que tan bien conocía, mientras que un torrente de recuerdos atravesaba por mi mente.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Hotaru… Pide un deseo!" Dijo una mamá, mientras que una niñita cerraba los ojos por unos segunditos y soplaba las 6 velitas colocadas encima de la torta._

" _Recuerda Hotaru… Sin importar ocasión, lugar o condición, nunca pero nunca olvides que estaremos siempre de tu lado, si?" Habló el papá, mientras que acariciaba su cabeza cariñosamente_

" _Si! No lo olvidare nunca!"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

* * *

Mientras que iba caminando por las calles, pasé por una floristería y rápidamente, entré ahí.

"Bienvenida, señorita, en que le puedo ayudar?" Preguntó una chica.

"Ehm… Podría darme un ramo de rosas blancas?" Pregunté. Rosas blancas… Las flores preferidas de mis padres… Ellas simbolizan la paz y harmonía, creo que poder llevarle estas…

"Claro, espere un momento por favor." Dijo, y con eso entro a agarrar las flores que encargué.

* * *

 _Flashback._

" _Mira, Hotaru… Estas flores son denominadas rosas blancas" Dijo una mujer a cierta niña de pelo azabache. "Estas son las flores preferidas de tu padre y también, mías."_

" _Eh? Entonces también serán mis preferidas!" Dijo inocentemente la menor, causando que la mujer soltara una risilla._

" _Sabes? Estas flores representan la paz y la harmonía…" Continuó la mayor. "No solo son flores bonitas, sino que también tienen significados bien bonitos"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

* * *

"-rita… Se…rita… Señorita…" Oí a alguien llamarme… eh? No me digas que… Alcé la mirada, y encontré a la chica que me había atendido anteriormente, sosteniendo un ramo de hermosas rosas blancas. "Aquí está su pedido." Dijo entregándome las flores con una cara de confusión.

"Gracias" Respondí y salí de la tienda con un gran suspiro…

 _Flashback_

* * *

" _Mami! Mami! Que es este lugar tan bonito?! Hay tantas flores!" Dijo una niñita con ojos violetas mientras que paseaba por todo ese lugar, desconocido para ella._

" _Esto es una floristería, Hota-chan. Aquí se venden flores, todo tipos de flores" Respondió la mayor_

" _Whoaaaa… Enserio?"_

" _Claro!"_

" _Entonces aquí también se venden rosas blancas?"_

" _Por supuesto!" Dijo la madre, sonriendo, mientras que la niñita se paseaba por el lugar._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Y sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a mi destino. Visualicé la palabra 'CEMENTERIO' en lo más alto de los portones altos y negros del lugar, y me adentré al lugar buscando sus nombres.

"Yamamoto… No. Fujisaki… Tampoco… Daidouji… No, tampoco es esta…" Susurre para mí misma, mientras que leía en voz semi alta los apellidos escritos en las lapidas… hasta que lo encontré, la tumba de mis padres. Hace cuanto que no les vengo a visitar… Cuatro… Cinco años?

Y sin darme cuanta, me senté en frente de sus tumbas y comenzó a hablarles de lo que había pasado en los últimos años… Desde que entré a Gakuen Alice, infiltraciones del AAO a la Academia, El viaje en el tiempo y la leyenda hasta la actualidad. Mis padres también eran personas que poseían Alices, pero fueron matadas por la AAO Antes de mudarme hasta esta ciudad… Nosotros siempre nos mudábamos de una ciudad para otra, intentando de huir de los caza-alices de Gakuen Alice y de las garras del AAO. Hasta que ese día llegó.

* * *

 _Flashback._

" _Hota-chan! No olvides guardar bien tus cosas hoy a la noche, para mañana, si?" Dijo la mama de Hotaru mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza. "Nos mudaremos mañana a primera hora, asi que deves prepararte bien, entendido?"_

" _Eh? Nos mudamos denuevo?" Reclamó Hotaru. "Pero si acabamos de llegar a esta ciudad hace… 3 semanas! En realidad que 24 días para ser exacta!" Agregó Mirando el calendario colgado en la pared._

" _Lo sabemos, Hotaru… Pero no podemos quedarnos por más tiempo en este lugar, es demasiado peligroso… Para ti y para todos nosotros…" Razonó el papá que estaba sentado, todo este tiempo, en el sofá del living._

" _Vale… Entiendo, mama… papá" Dijo con bajos ánimos… "Entonces… que tal si damos un pequeño paseo a la tarde? Extrañare este lugar… Así que quiero dar un pequeño paseo antes de dejar el lugar… Puede ser?"_

" _Está bien… por qué no?" Dijo el papá sonriendo. "Entonces así será!"_

" _Yeeeey! Gracias, papa! Mama!" Dijo, esta vez más animada, mientras que subía a arreglar sus cosas. Lugo de un par de horas, bajo vestida para salir, dejando su equipaje en un lado de la sala. "Ya empaque todo y enseguida vuelvo! Debo decirle primero a Yuki sobre nuestra mudanza!" Y salió por la puerta de la casa_

* * *

" _Mama… Papa! A dónde están?" Grito Hotaru mientras que corría hacia el interior de la casa, después de haber vuelto de la casa de su amiga, Yuki._

" _Hotaru! Corre, corre! Tu equipaje está afuera, corre!" Dijo su mama mientras que ella quedó paralizada con la escena que ocurría en frente de ella._

 _Su madre, Mrs. Imai estaba tirada en el piso, y al parecer, estaba usando su alice, que era el de barrera, para impedir que los ataques lleguen a ella, mientras que ella estaba gravemente lastimada, y su padre, Mr. Imai, estaba luchando contra unas personas vestidas de negro, con palabras 'AAO' escrita en la manga de sus remeras, y también, como su esposa, estaba gravemente lastimado._

" _Mama! Papa! Q-Que está pasando?!"_

" _Hotaru! Debes huir… No dejes que ellos te atrapen! Corre lejos de aquí, y no te dejes atrapar!" Dijo su padre en voz débil. Al parecer, los de AAO consiguieron meterle una cuchilla, causándole mucha pérdida de sangre._

 _Con un último esfuerzo, su madre, que estaba más cerca de ella, la empujo hacia la puerta, mientras que ella empezaba a correr. Podía oír como la gente se acercaba pero ignoró todo. Corrió, corrió y corrió, sin saber cuánto tiempo anduvo corriendo, hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a una ciudad que quedaba cerca de la que estaba ella._

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas en cuanto sentía que la temperatura del ambiente iba disminuyendo… solo que no le di importancia... hasta que de la nada oí un grito a lo lejos…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo! Whao son casi las 12! OAO 23:57 XD**

 **Ahora que lo pienso… olvide mencionar…habrá muchas cosas distintas al manga, como ejemplo… el pasado de Hotaru entre otras cosas más xD**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo~ Nos leemos Pronto! Bye!**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **25/08/16**


	14. Hielo?

**Agradecimientos: Y como siempre… Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, y nunca me pertenecerá :3**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _Escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas en cuanto sentía que la temperatura del ambiente iba disminuyendo… solo que no le di importancia... hasta que de la nada oí un grito a lo lejos…_

 **PDV Hotaru.**

Estos tipos de personas me irritan infinitamente… "Estamos en un cementerio y empiezan a gritar sin razón alguna… Perfecto, maravilloso." Susurre por debajo. Cundo alcé mi vista a observar la fuente de ese grito, encontré el lugar hecho un refrigerador, nevera, o como prefieran llamarle… literalmente… Estaba todo cubierto bajo hielo… Hielo que iba expandiéndose y yendo cada vez más lejos.

"P-pero que está pasando aquí?!" Oí la voz una voz masculina gritar. Y para colmo… en medio de todo ese hielo, estaba yo. Miré hacia los lados para encontrarme con las personas mirándome y susurrándose entre sí como si fuera yo algún monstruo o la que empezó todo esto… cosa imposible pues estoy mega segura de que solo tengo un alice y no tengo el alice de hielo… cómo es posible que esté pasando esto?!

* * *

 **PDV Mikan**

"Oye, Mikan… A donde esta Imai?" Preguntó Ruka-pyon después de que volviéramos a casa… Y diablos, no quería tocar en este tema… Pensé que se habían olvidado de esto! "A quienes va a visitar ella?"

"Eh? Err… Bueno, ella está visitándole a..."

"A?" Preguntó Natsume

"A sus padres" Dije casi susurrando.

"Eh? Sus padres? A donde están ellos? Ahora que lo pienso… Creo que ayer no he visto a sus padres en casa… Acaso se mudaron a alguna parte?"

"Bueno… En realidad… Podríamos llamarlo de esa forma…" Dije mostrando una sonrisa triste. "Creo que ellos ahora forman parte de las constelaciones…"

"Oh…" Fue lo único que dijeron ambos. Hotaru solía ser una chica alegre… según lo visto. Cuando iba a su casa, veía las fotos de todos tamaños en toda habitación de su hogar, parecía tan feliz!

"No se preocupen!" Dije abriendo la televisión, en un intento de aliviar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando.

 _Este fenómeno que esa ocurriendo ahora mismo en esta región del país ha alarmado a los especialistas, que investigan el hielo misterioso que se está expandiendo sin dejar-_

"Eh? Hielo? Pero si estamos en plena primavera…" Dijo Ruka-pyon después de lo oído en el noticiario. Y el tiene razón…

 _Por el momento, el cementerio XX estará siendo investigado por las policías… Y según testimonios, este fenómeno ha comenzad-_

"Eh? Pero si ese cementerio…" Dije sorprendida al recordar en donde estaba Hotaru. "Ese no es el cementerio en donde están enterrados los padres de Hotaru?"

"Que?!" Gritó Ruka. Mientras que mostraba una escena del cementerio.

"Sin dudas… Ahí es el cementerio!"

"Entonces de donde viene todo ese hielo? Se supone que estamos en plena primavera, sabes? Y Si no estoy equivocado, el agua se comienza a congelar a los 0 grados Celsius, y ahora mismo… dudo que haga tanto frio… no?"

"No tengo ni idea… vayamos a dar un vistazo"

"Vale…" Dijo Natsume

"Abuelo! Vamos a salir por un instante! Enseguida volvemos!" Grito Mikan

"Está bien, chicos! Solo vuelvan antes de que oscurezca!" Dijo devuelta y con eso todos salieron

* * *

 **PDV Normal**

"Hotaru!" Gritó alguien el nombre de la chica.

"Mikan? Que haces aquí?" Preguntó la nombrada

"Pues, en las noticias aparecía algo sobre hielo y otras cosas más, así que hemos venido a ver si era verdad… y vaya… este lugar está hecho una nevera…" Dijo Mikan temblando un poco. "Acaso no tienes frio estando acá?"

"No?" Contestó. "Debería tener?"

"Bueno, considerando el hecho de que no tienes el alice de fuego, y que estas con unos shorts y mangas cortas… Si." Le contestó Ruka, frotándose los brazos.

"Y como ocurrió esto, Hotaru? Haz visto que ha pasado aquí?"

"Realmente no se… Estaba pensando en ciertas cosas, y de la nada escuche gritos… Aunque si sentí la temperatura bajan un poco…" Respondió, casi cerrando los ojos, cosa que nadie notó

"Hmm… primero… Salgamos de aquí, no quiero convertirme en estatua de hielo… Y segundo… Creo que esto debe estar relacionado co- HOTARU!" Mikan no terminó de hablar, pues Hotaru había desmayado.

* * *

"Creo que Hotaru ya lo ha desenvuelto, Director"

"Enserio? Que bien, lo desenvolvió antes de lo previsto… Ahora solo faltan los otros tres." Respondió el Director.

"Si, al parecer a ella le tocó el hielo."

"Muy bien, ahora mantén ojos en Mikan, Narumi… Ya sabemos que ella será la siguiente…" Respondió intercalando sus dedos. "Y también… Intente de ocultar el incidente del cementerio, no queremos que él se entere de sus identidades"

"Entendido!"

* * *

 **PDV Hotaru**

Oscuridad… Eso es todo lo que alcanzo divisar, oscuridad. Que paso? No recuerdo. Que hago aquí? Esa misma pregunta me hago hace un buen tiempo.

 _Muy bien hecho! Al fin lo has conseguido!_

Volteé mi cabeza buscando la origen de la voz, y luego vi la figura de Misitski aparecer en frente de mí. Pero… que demonios hace ella aquí?!

 _Oh no… no me mires con esa cara, yo solo estoy aquí para felicitarte por tu descubierta, sabes? Y también… Avisarte algo muy importante._

Eh? Pero qué hay de importante que deba saber yo? "Habla."

 _Bueeeeeno… Hotaru._ Habló seriamente, mirándome a los ojos. _Al parecer haz desenvuelto uno de los alices legendarios… algo que era de esperarse, después de todo tú y tus amigos son los elegidos… Pero nos alejamos del tema. Con el incidente… EL puede llegar a enterarse de quienes son, así que usen su alice sabiamente… no se dejen caer ante las manos del mal._

Lo único que pude hacer es asentir… Quien es ese 'El' de la cual ella se está refiriendo? Y… QUE HE DESENVUELTO UN ALICE?! Esto debe ser un mal chiste, y encima que un alice legendario… por favor! Eso no puede estar pasando!

 _Y creo que ya es hora de que despiertes~ Tus amigos ya estarán preocupándose por ti~_

Agrego soltando una risilla. En ese momento, sentí que me empujaban hacia la realidad… pero sin antes escuchar un "Buena suerte, y recuerda… use su alice sabiamente. Oh, y claro, tu alice es el alice del hielo! Bye bye! Ahora… Despierta!"

* * *

 **Y aquí terminará el capítulo 14! Lamento el retrazo!**

 **Olvide por completo de los exámenes del colegio chino '-' Y fui muuuuuy mal en mates… Oh oh… No conseguí terminar este fic antes de Septiembre tampoco : Im sorry! Intentare de terminar este fic lo antes posible… no prometo nada mas que terminar esta historia… ya que siempre digo que lo terminare en cierto dia y no lo cumplo! Hah… Pero igualmente, Gracias por los reviews y por pasar a leer!**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **03/09/2016**


	15. Desvendando misterios

**Agradecimientos: Nop... Quisiera pero no, lastimosamente no me pertenece xD**

* * *

 _Y en el capítulo anterior…_

 _En ese momento, sentí que me empujaban hacia la realidad… pero sin antes escuchar un "Buena suerte, y recuerda… use su alice sabiamente. Oh, y claro. Tu alice es el alice del hielo! Bye bye! Ahora… Despierta!"_

 **PDV Hotaru**

Urgh… Mi cabeza da vueltas… Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme en mi casa… hm… quien será que me trajo de vuelta?

"Hotaru! Estas despierta!" Grito Mikan lanzándose hacia mí, y claro, fallando inmensamente cuando la esquivé. "Hey!"

"Hn… que fue lo que paso? Lo último que recuerdo era que…"

"Oh, sí, te habías desmayado cuando estábamos en el cementerio… aunque no sé si era por el frio o por alguna otra razón…"

"Oh…" Ahora que lo pienso… es cierto! El cementerio estaba cubierto de hielo…

"Y que paso luego de que me desmayara?"

"Bueno, primero, Mikan empezó a hacer un gran alboroto, y después de un tiempo, el hielo fue derritiéndose gradualmente y pooof! desapareció repentinamente…" Respondió esta vez Ruka, quien estaba sentado al lado de Natsume en uno de los sofás que había en mi habitación.

"Oh… ya veo." Respondí. "Y creo que también se dé donde salió todo ese montón de hielo…"

"Eh?" Dijeron Mikan y Ruka al mismo tiempo, y de Natsume, solo recibí un simples "Habla."

* * *

 **PDV Normal.**

"PERO QUE HAZ DICHO?!" Grito una pequeña castaña. "QUE HAZ DESENVOLVIDO UN ALICE MAS?!"

"Hn"

"Woa… Felicidades!" Volvió a replicar calmándose. "Entonces por ESTO fue que nos mandaron de vuelta a nuestras casas?"

"Eso creo…"

"Entonces eso quiere decir que la todos nosotros también desenvolveremos otro alice?." Dijo Natsume metiéndose en la conversación, sin alzar su vista del manga que estaba leyendo.

"Es lo mas probable" Respondió la oji-violeta.

"Cool. Entonces tu haz desenvuelto el alice del hielo?" Hablo Ruka.

"No es eso lo que acabo de decir hace…" Pauso para ver el reloj colgado en la pared. "3 minutos?"

"Hehehe…" Rió la castaña nerviosamente para luego exclamar. "Ya quiero saber cuál alice desenvolveré!"

"Cállate lunares, despertaras a la vecindad entera."

"Pero que… COMO ME LLAMASTE?!"

"Hn"

"Natsume! Retira lo dicho!"

"No"

"Que sí!"

"Que se callen o salen de mi habitación" Se metió Hotaru. "Y otra cosa… Además de decir que nosotros somos los elegidos, también dijo algo sobre un 'El'… Alguna idea de quién es el 'el' de la cual se refería?"

"Veamos… Si es que somos los elegidos para continuar esta historia… Y no me vengan con lo de 'Como sabes eso?' ya que es más que obvio… Y el 'El' del cual estaban hablando entonces debería ser alguien aliado del enemigo de los chicos." Razonó Natsume.

"Entonces… en otras palabras… ese 'él' debe ser algún pariente u socio del enemigo de los chicos, no?" Dijo Mikan poniendo un dedo en la nuca. En ese instante, a Hotaru le dio un click en la cabeza recordando lo que había dicho Narumi anteriormente cuando estaban en el auto.

"O sea… Kuonji." Habló, y todos se voltearon hacia ella.

"He?" Pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza. "Que tiene que ver Kuonji con esto?"

"No me digan que se han olvidado de lo que dijo Narumi… Y si es que se han olvidado… Son unos idiotas con cerebro de pececito" Agrego rodando los ojos. "Él dijo que gracias al antepasado de Kuonji, Nanami encanto a las personas de la leyenda…"

"Oh… Ahora que lo pienso… Es verdad!" Grito Mikan.

"Shhhh! Despertaras a todos!" ( **N/A: No sé si olvide mencionar que era ya de noche XD** ) Dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Perdón, perdón…"

"Ahora que esto ya está resolvido… váyanse a dormir ya. Chau, es muy tarde". Les dijo Hotaru a los chicos.

"Bueno… Hablamos mañana entonces!" Dijo Mikan dirigiéndose a la puerta y girando la manecilla de esta. "Nos vemos Hotaru~"

"Como sea, bye" Y con eso, los tres chicos salieron de la habitación, dejándole a la oji-violeta para pensar.

"Me pregunto qué alice desenvolverán los chicos…" Susurro mientras que se acostaba y alzaba su mano. "Sera que será algo bueno?" Pensó, y lentamente, fue cayendo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **PDV Mikan.**

"Que día mas agotador!" Me dije a mi misma entrando a mi habitación, realmente fue un día lleno de sorpresas, primero fue la vuelta a nuestros hogares, alices legendarios y la leyenda? Quien habría pensado que seriamos la continuación de una leyenda? Eso es imposible! Aunque… en Gakuen Alice todo es posible… pero igualmente, esto es más que imposible! Me entienden, no? Nadie hubiera pensado que somos parte de una rara leyenda! Hah… pero… "Bueno… esto puede llegar a ser divertido"

"A quien le hablas, lunares?" Eh? Esa voz me resulta familiar… Lunares? Espera… dirigí mí mirada hacia la ventana y… Kaboom va la bomba.

"NATSUME! Que haces aquí en mi cuarto?! Pervertidoooo!"

"Hn… solo vine a pedidos de tu abuelo. Quiere que te devuelta esto" Respondió soltando una sonrisa burlona pasándome una caja cerrada.

"Hm…? Qué es esto?" Pregunte agarrándolo de sus manos.

"Acaso no ves que la caja está cerrada? Como lo sabría yo? Y otra cosa, tu abuelo dijo que lo abras cuando estemos en apuros, así que debes llevarlo contigo" Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

"Oh… Entonces, lo dejare en mi mesa por ahora, gracias Natsume"

"Hn… No hay de que" Y con eso salto de la ventana… enserio, necesito descubrir como hace el para saltar de una ventana sin caerse ni romperse algún hueso.

"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir…" Dije dirigiéndome hacia mi cama después de soltar un bostezo… No tarde en quedarme dormida, por todo el drama ocurrido el día de hoy. "Ya me pregunto yo… cual será mi alice y el alice de los otros chicos? Mal puedo esperar para descubrirlos" Le susurre a nadie en particular, y con eso, entre al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Fin de capítulo 15!**

 **LO LAMENTOOOO! Lamento mucho la tardanza *Haciendo mil reverencias* Estuvo un poco ocupada últimamente que un montón de olimpiadas escolares hehehe ^^u y más la falta de inspiración tremenda… Y pase la olimpiada nacional de ciencias! Whohoooo! Este sábado iré a competir la segunda fase! Estoy tan feliz...**

 **Gracias a todos los que esperaron! Agradecimientos especiales para Mayra y lily lara por los reviews que habéis dejado, y por supuesto, también a Miauphie-sama, espero con ansias el capítulo dos de tu fanfic. Nyehehehehe**

 **Despidiéndome ahora,**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **20/09/2016**


	16. Parque de diversiones? Y Problemas?

**Agradecimientos: Y Bueno, qué más puedo decir? Gakuen Alice no pertenece y no me pertenecerá nunca.**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

" _Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir…" Dije dirigiéndome hacia mi cama después de soltar un bostezo… No tarde en quedarme dormida, por todo el drama ocurrido el día de hoy. "Ya me pregunto yo… cual será mi alice y el alice de los otros chicos? Mal puedo esperar para descubrirlos" Le susurre a nadie en particular, y con eso, entre al mundo de los sueños._

 **PDV Normal.**

Han pasado 5 días de diversión para los cuatro chicos que han vuelto de visita a la pequeña ciudad en donde vivían las dos chicas del grupo.

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Solo nos quedan dos días más para volver a Gakuen Alice!" Exclamo Mikan. "Y eso que solo Hotaru ha desenvuelto su alice!" Apunto a la oji-violeta que estaba sentada en una de las mesas, que estaban colocadas en el patio de la casa de Mikan, comiendo su comida preferida: Cerebros de cangrejos.

"Hehehe" Se Rió Ruka mientras que se le resbalaba una gotita en la frente. "No te desesperes, estoy seguro de que lo desenvolverás pronto"

"Puede ser… Y que les parece que vallamos a visitar el parque de diversiones que acaban de abrir? No tenemos nada que hacer, no?" Volvió a decir Mikan con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

"Claro, por qué no? Que dices tú Natsume?" Respondió Ruka

"Hn"

"Hotaru? No tienes nada planeado para hoy, no?" Pregunto la castaña a la azabache.

"No realmente… Creo que puedo ir" Respondió.

"Genial! Entonces ya está decidido… Al parque se ha dicho!" Exclamó Mikan alzando un puño al aire.

* * *

"Qué grande es este lugar!" Grito Mikan como si fuese una niña otra vez. "Nunca he estado en un parque de diversiones!"

"Hn. Cállate ositos, que llamas la atención de todos" Le replico Natsume, cosa que era verdad, ella había atraído unas cuantas miradas por el hecho de ella estar saltando de acá para allá.

"Pero como me llamaste?! Te reto a decirlo de nuevo!" Grito Mikan con los pelos volándole como una medusa mientras que se acercaba a él con grandes zancadas

"O-si-tos" Deletreó Con una gran sonrisa burlona.

"Tu eres un…" Comenzó a decir Mikan con los flaquillos tapándole la cara, levantando un puño. "Un… Un gran…"

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo…" Dijo Hotaru sacando un par de tapa orejas de quien sabe dónde, colocándolos en sus orejas y pasándole un par a Ruka… cosa que al parecer, ha pasado una gran cantidad de veces.

"ERES UN GRAN PERVERTIDO!" Grito Mikan, levantando su mirada, con unas llamas en el ojo mientras que perseguía a Natsume por todo el parque. "Vuelve aquí que en cuanto ponga una mano en ti…!" Amenazó.

"Y que harás cuando tengas las manos en mí, ositos?" Su sonrisa burlona se agrandó

"Vuelve aquí pervertido!" Y así continuó la corrida, provocando que Hotaru rodara sus ojos y Ruka, sonriendo nerviosamente temiendo que su amigo salga del parque de atracciones con algún hueso roto

"Ya basta! Compórtense ambos!" Dijo Hotaru en voz amenazadora un cierto tiempo después.

Mikan tuvo suceso en atraparle a Natsume y le estaba arrastrando devuelta al lugar en donde estaban los otros dos chicos, con una venita en la sien, pero al pasar por la enorme montaña rusa del parque, olvido totalmente de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, soltando a Natsume causándole que se caiga a piso con un fuerte 'Bum!' y corrió hacia su mejor amiga.

"Hotaru, Mira esto! Es… es enorme!" Exclamó. "Me quiero subir! Quiero subir!"

"Haz lo que quieras pero no subirás conmigo, todavía aprecio mi sentido de la audición" Respondió Hotaru

"Mou! No seas mala, Hotaru! Sube conmigo!" Intento persuadirle a cambiar de opinión.

"Y además de eso, la fila es más larga que la atracción en sí!" Exclamó Hotaru. "No desperdiciare mi preciado tiempo parada en esa enorme fila"

"Tienes razón, pero…"

"Qué tal si te subes con Natsume?" Agrego Ruka, dándole un codazo al azabache. "Estoy muy seguro de que él se subirá"

"Oye, de que hablas Ruk-" Natsume no pudo terminar su protesta.

"Enserio?! Qué bien! Vamoooooos!" Exclamó la castaña jalando al pobre azabache a la gran fila que se había formado. "Hotaru! Ruka! Entonces nos vemos aquí al atardecer, está bien?"

"Como quieras, Mikan" Respondió Hotaru.

"Oye, y tu en que te subirás?" Preguntó el Rubio, a lo que la chica de cabello azabache sonrió una pequeña, maliciosa y misteriosa sonrisa, cosa que no le dio buena espina a Ruka.

"Creo que ya sabes lo que estoy pensando" Dijo ella, y comenzó a caminar.

"Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso antes..." Susurro Ruka a nadie, específicamente, y la siguió

* * *

"Oye… Natsume! Me estas oyendo?" Le dijo Mikan mientras que avanzaban en la fila, ya era casi 20 minutos desde que estaban formando la fila, y ya se acercaba su turno de entrar.

"Hn" Fue la súper brillante respuesta de Natsume mientras que avanzaba.

"Cuanto tiempo crees que tardara para que llegue nuestro turno? Y también me pregunto que estarán haciendo Hotaru y Ruka-pyon" Empezó a hablar de nuevo Mikan, a lo que Natsume rodo los ojos.

"Cállate, ositos, estas molestando a todos" Dijo Natsume con una sonrisa ladeada, al parecer encontró una forma de molestarla mientras que esperaban.

"Natsume! Si me vuelves a llamar por ese nombre… te juro que te hare pic-" La castaña no termino de decir su amenaza, al ser interrumpido por el encargado del juego.

"Quedan dos espacios, quieren subirse en este turno?" Preguntó el encargado.

"Si por favor!" Respondió Mikan, y arrastró a Natsume al juego. Ambos se sentaron y luego enseguida comenzó el juego.

"Esto no parece tan malo… Mou, esa Hotaru sí que es mala!" exclamó Mikan, sin darse cuenta de la gran bajada que estaba más al frente, mientras que el carrito empezaba a subir lentamente. Natsume, al escuchar eso sonrió de una manera misteriosa, respondiéndole a la chica con un 'Ya lo verás'.

"Retiro lo dicho anteriormente…" Dijo Mikan mientras que se bajaba de la enorme atracción, con los ojos rodándole. "Nunca más me subo a esa montaña rusa…"

"Eres demasiado idiota…" Fue lo único que pronunció Natsume, mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia otra atracción. "Camina, idiota, o quieres quedarte parada como una estatua por el resto del día?" Agregó alzando una ceja al darse cuenta de que Mikan no le seguía.

"E-eh? Espera! Espera!" Gritó corriendo hacia él. "Y a que juego nos meteremos ahora?"

"Ya lo verás…" Respondió el azabache.

* * *

Luego de visitar varios juegos, con eso incluyendo desde los diversos puestos infantiles, la cual Natsume fue arrastrado por nadie más y nadie menos que Mikan, hasta las aterradoras casas encantadas y montañas rusas, siendo Mikan la arrastrada a esos lugares. Cuando empezó a atardecer, los dos chicos fueron al punto de encuentro acordado con Hotaru y Ruka, encontrándoles a los dos por ahí a esperándolos.

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon! Les hemos hecho esperar mucho tiempo?" Preguntó Mikan parándose enfrente de los dos chicos.

"Nah, acabamos de llegar aquí hace unos minutos también" Dijo Ruka. "que les pareció el lugar?" Preguntó

"Es fantástico! Solo que hay un puesto en el que no pude subirme todavía" Dijo Mikan.

"Y cuál es, idiota?" Le preguntó Hotaru

"Pues, claro que es… Este!" Respondió Mikan guiándoles a la enorme rueda de la fortuna. "Y no puedes oponerte, Hotaru, te arrastraré hasta dentro si es necesario!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Vale, vale, como tú digas" Respondió Hotaru rodando los ojos por la quién sabe quanta vez en ese día. Si algo que sabía bien de Mikan, era que si es que Mikan quiere algo, Mikan lo consigue.

Esperar en la enorme fila que había tardó un buen tiempo, había muchas parejas queriendo entrar juntos, causando que la fila se alargara a una fila mucho más larga que la fila de la montaña rusa en sí.

"Al fin llegó nuestro turno!" Gritó Mikan luego de que hayan entrado a una de las cabinas, ya había oscurecido del tiempo que debían esperar, y como consecuencia, el paisaje nocturno, que era hermoso.

"Miren chicos! Que hermoso se ve la ciudad desde aquí arriba!" Volvió a exclamar Mikan al llegar al punto más alto de la rueda. "Las casas se ven como puntitos brillantes!"

"Claro, considerando la altura en el que nos encontramos" Dijo Hotaru. "Además-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Unos gritos interrumpió a Hotaru, todas las luces se fueron junto con la energía, dejándole a los cuatro chicos colgados ahí en lo más alto de la rueda.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el capítulo 16! Lamento el retraso ^^u he terminado este capítulo antes del primer día de octubre, uffa!**

 **Pregunta del capítulo! Qué será que habrá pasado en el parque? ^^ Veamos quien consigue adivinar!**

 **Gracias a los que leyeron y un agradecimiento especial a los que dejaron reviews! Os agradezco mucho ^^ nos leemos en la próxima entonces~**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **30/09/2016**


	17. Ataque al parque de diverciones!

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, bueno, lo que si me pertenece es la historia y ciertos OOCs**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior_

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Unos gritos interrumpió a Hotaru, todas las luces se fueron junto con la energía, dejándole a los cuatro chicos colgados ahí en lo más alto de la rueda._

 **PDV Normal**

"Pero que está pasando aquí?!" Dijo Mikan alterándose. "Y lo peor es que estamos en lo más alto de la rueda justamente! Justamente ahora tenía que irse la energía, no? Esto no puede estar pasando, esto NO PUEDE ESTAR-"

 **Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Mikan fue detenida por las balas del arma favorito de Hotaru, el Baka-gun.

"Callate que haces demasiado ruido, idiota" Hotaru guardo su arma.

"Hey, Hotaru! Pensé que dejaste tu arma en casa! Y además… Eso no fue necesario!" Dijo Mikan agitando sus manos sin parar, causando que la cabina se moviera sin cesar

 **Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"Pare de moverse, idiota, acaso quieres morir temprano?" Respondio ella soplando el vapor que salía de su querido 'Baka-gun'. La castaña solo agitó la cabeza de izquierda para derecha exagerando mientras que Hotaru y Natsume rodaban los ojos, y Ruka… bueno… se le resbalara una gotita estilo animé.

"Ahora que lo pienso… por qué será que se fue la energía?" Preguntó Ruka mirando hacia afuera.

"No se, creo que deben ser problemas tecnico-" La chica de ojos ametista fue interrumpida por la castaña apuntando hacia el piso.

"Mireeeen! Que son esas personas! Llevan armas consigo y están lastimando a la gente!" Gritó Mikan entrando en pánico. "Esto no puede estar pasando, esto No puede estar pasando AHORA, esto NO PUEDE ESTAR-"

 **Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"No me vengas con eso de nuevo…" Dijo Hotaru mandándole miradas asesinas del tipo que si es que las miradas mataran, ella ya habría muerto más de unas mil veces, mientras que Natsume suspiraba diciendo 'Idiota' por debajo, sin parar.

"Mikan tiene razón, al parecer esas personas están armadas, pero no con armas normales, ven?" Dijo Ruka apuntando hacia una persona vestida de negro. "Vean su arma, no les parece familiar?"

"Pero si esa no es-" Dijo Mikan pestañeando.

"Exacto, son armas que utilizan los guardias de Gakuen Alice" Dijo Natsume. "Como diablos tienen ellos acceso a este tipo de armas? La única manera de conseguirla es a través de una persona con el alice de invención!"

"Hay una manera…" Dijo Hotaru. "Puede que esas personas sean alices… también, al igual que nosotros."

* * *

"A donde estarán esos chicos…" Dijo una persona vestida de negro, en la manga de su brazo izquierdo estaba marcada la sigla 'AAO'. "Yo les llevaré abajo a los chicos primero..."

"Capitán! Las tropas aéreas dicen haberles visto en la cabina ubicada en lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna!" Informó uno de los subordinados inclinándose ante su tal 'Capitán'.

"Ya veo… Destrúyanlo, entonces… No quiero que nadie salga vivo de ese lugar." Respondió soltando una gran sonrisa maléfica.

* * *

"A ver, déjame ver si entendí… Dijiste que debíamos ehm… Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, no entendí nada" Dijo Mikan a Natsume. Los chicos estuvieron discutiendo sobre quienes podrían ser esa gente que andaba atacando, hasta que los disparos comenzaron.

"KYAAAAA! Que está pasando!" Grito Mikan tirándose al piso tarando su cabeza, junto con los otros tres chicos. Su cabina empezó a moverse sin cesar, y la gran rueda de la fortuna parecía estar soltándose por causa de unas bombas pequeñas que habían explotado durante el tiroteo. "Soy muy joven todavía para morir! Todavía quiero ir a la playa y volver a verle a Anna y las demás!"

En cuanto todo el alboroto estaba ocurriendo, todos iban gritando, corriendo, intentando salvar a los niños. Algunas personas que quedaron en una altura considerable del piso saltaron, claro, eso si seguían vivos luego de la explosión. Lentamente, una luz comenzó a desprenderse de la pequeña mochila que llevaba Mikan junto con ella todo el día.

"Mikan, que llevas dentro de tu mochila?!" Grito Ruka, ya que por causa de los gritos que se escuchaban, era necesario hablar con un tono de voz más alta. "Empezó a brillar desde hace un buen rato!"

"No lo se! Lo único que se es que vamos a morir si no hacemos algo!" Respondió ella trayendo su mochila hacia su frente y abriéndola. Al abrir su mochila encontró la caja que Natsume le había pasado en favor de su abuelo, estaba brillando sin cesar, cada vez soltando un brillo mas intenso. De repente, un recuerdo de lo que le dijo Natsume en nombre de su abuelo, un par de noches anteriores apareció en su cabeza.

" _NATSUME! Que haces aquí en mi cuarto?! Pervertidoooo!"_

" _Hn… solo vine a pedidos de tu abuelo. Quiere que te devuelta esto" Respondió soltando una sonrisa burlona pasándome una caja cerrada._

" _Hm…? Qué es esto?" Pregunte agarrándolo de sus manos._

" _Acaso no ves que la caja está cerrada? Como lo sabría yo? Y otra cosa, tu abuelo dijo que lo abras cuando estemos en apuros, así que debes llevarlo contigo" Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo_

"Creo que este es el momento en apuros de la cual mi abuelo se referia… no?" Dijo Mikan sorriendo a la caja, olvidando el momento en la cual estaban. La gran rueda de la fortuna comenzaba a caerse lentamente, y los tiroteos no cesaban ni por un segundo.

"De Tierra a Marte, llamando a Mikan Sakura!" Grito Hotaru agitando una mano en frente de la cara de Mikan sin parar. "Despierta, Mikan! Que haces?! Quieres morir?" Agregó. "Que es eso que tienes en tus manos? Por qué esta brillando?!"

"No lo se! Mi abuelo pidió que lo abra cuando estemos en apuros, asi que lo lleve siempre conmigo." Dijo soltando una sonrisa. Natsume ya había empezado a rodar sus ojos, quien diablos sonreiría si estuvieran en esta situación! Mira que esta al abismo de la muerte!

"ESTAMOS en apuros, por si es que todavía no te has dado cuenta!" Dijo Ruka, resaltando la palabra estamos. Antes de que pudiese abrir la caja, la rueda empezó a caerse, causando que la caja que estaba en manos de Mikan cayese de sus manos.

"LA CAJA!" Gritaron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Oh no!" Agregó Mikan.

* * *

 **TACHAAAAAAN! *Tambores* he vuelto! Yeyyyy! Y veamos quien consigue adivinar que había dentro de la misteriosa caja que llevaba Mikan… Será que sacaría del problema en manos de los chicos? Será que perdió su utilidad por el hecho de Mikan haber dejado caer la caja? Díganme sus opiniones!**

 **Lamento mucho la larga espera ^^ He tenido unos, ahem… entretenimientos últimamente, unas casi 20 redacciones que hacer para el colegio, y la visita de mi tío, que viene de chile… Yippie! Así que, espero que este capítulo sea de compensación por la larga espera ^^**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Sophie-sama y Lady Rinko, Gracias!**

 **PS: Lady Rinko, Cumplí mi promesa! Lo publique en menos de 10 minutos ;p. Pronto estaré publicando el próximo capítulo en donde sí estará escrito el alice legendario que le toco a Mikan ^^**


	18. Alices Legendarios

**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias Higuchi Tachibana por este maravilloso anime ^^ Gakuen alice no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, pero si algo que puedo asegurar es que el plot es mío junto con ciertos OCs**

 **Yeeeeey! He vuelto! Ahora… A leer!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

" _ESTAMOS en apuros, por si es que todavía no te has dado cuenta!" Dijo Ruka, resaltando la palabra estamos. Antes de que pudiese abrir la caja, la rueda empezó a caerse, causando que la caja que estaba en manos de Mikan cayese de sus manos._

" _LA CAJA!" Gritaron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo._

" _Oh no!" Agregó Mikan._

 **PDV Normal**

La caja que se estaba cayendo se abrió de repente, dejando expandir la luz hacia el exterior, solo que dirigiéndose en dirección de Mikan. La gran mayoría de las personas que estaban gritando por estar cayéndose de esta gran altitud, se callaron por un momento, observando con curiosidad lo que estaba pasando, al igual que los otros tres chicos junto con ella.

"Q-Que está pasando?" Dijo Mikan antes de que la luz entrara a su interior, y ella comenzara a brillar. De repente, el piso empezó a temblar, arboles brotaron del piso sustentando la gran rueda y el piso comenzó a partirse delante del montón de gente disparando hacia todas las áreas del parque, tragándose a esa gente como si fuese un animal que había quedado sin comer por días. Los pilotos de los aviones que pilotaban aquellos aviones perdieron la vista por causa de la luz que emanaba cierta castaña, causando que se estrellaran y cayeran en esos hoyos.

* * *

 **PDV Mikan**

 _Enhorabuena! Al fin llego tu turno, Mikan. Felicidades!_

Me di vueltas y vueltas para ver de dónde salía esa voz, me parecía muy conocida… Suena como la voz de… Nanami?

 _Ni siquiera lo duden!_

Oí a alguien soltar risillas, me volteé a los chicos, que estaban prácticamente en el mismo estado de yo, buscando la fuente de voz. Sus caras mostraban sorpresas, claro, solo que no se notaba tanto en Hotaru ni Natsume.

 _Aquí, aquí! Cielos, deben estar más atentos!_

Levantamos nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo, y de veras era quien yo pensaba. Nanami estaba parada en frente nuestro, soltando una gran sonrisa. Y ahora que lo pienso… ella al principio dijo que llego mi turno, solo que… de que turno se refiere ella?

 _Chicos, no sean idiotas, claro que llego el turno de Mikan a desenvolver sus alice legendarios, claro!_

Eso fue asombroso! Prácticamente leyó mi mente! Y además… desenvolví alices? Espera… Plural?! "Esperen, como que adquirí mis alices?"

 _Fácil, adquiriste el alice de robo, inserción y tierra… Aunque los primeros dos mencionados no son legendarios, más bien… raros? En realidad, lo que había dentro de la caja era el alice de ampliación, que hacia despertar tus alices de una manera más rápida. Bueno, pero tu alice legendario es el de tierra._

* * *

 **PDV Normal.**

"Tierra…?" Preguntó Ruka ladeando su cabeza

 _Sipi! Tierra!_

"Y… cómo funciona? O sea, estos árboles" Mikan apuntó hacia los árboles que sustentaban la gran rueda de la fortuna "Y esos hoyos" apuntó a los hoyos en el piso por donde habían caído una gran cantidad de guardias "Fueron creados por causa de mi alice?"

 _Bueno, prácticamente es eso. Puedes dominar todo lo que tenga que ver con la tierra, por ejemplo, crear grietas en el suelo y hacer crecer o acelerar el crecimiento de las plantas… Es como en el caso de Hotaru, que creo que la idiota de Misitski olvido explicarles cómo funcionan los alices legendarios… debo cobrarle cuando vuelva! Bueno, como sea, como el alice de Hotaru es el hielo, ella tiene habilidad de controlar el agua, claro, solo que necesitaría antes de todo, dominar su alice cosa que no ocurre de un día para otro. Ya en cuanto al vapor… lo único que ella puede hacer es condensarlo. En tu caso, Mikan, una vez que domines tu alice podrías hacer cosas como tranquilizar terremotos y maremotos, pues para eso es necesario mucho poder. También podrás hablar con unos cuantos animales terrestres, algo así como el alice de feromonas, solo que claro, no con un potencial tan alto como el que tiene un alice de feromonas de animales… pero lograrás._

"Wow…" Dijo Mikan. "Eso es…" Mikan bajo la mirada y comenzó a temblar.

"Eso es…?" Preguntó Natsume preocupándose un poquito, solo que no demostrándolo…

"Eso… Eso es… Eso es Increíble!" Levanto su cabeza y alzo sus brazos. Los demás presentes se cayeron en el piso de espaldas, a excepción de Nanami, que se le resbalaba una gotita por la frente mientras que soltaba una risilla nerviosa.

 _Bueno, y creo que eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos chicos, hasta la próxima~ Claro, si es que hay una próxima._

Nanami soltó una risilla antes de hacerles un ademan con las manos. Luego de eso, desapareció sin dejar rastros de su presencia. Pero, unos segundos luego de su desaparecer, la voz de Nanami resonó por la cabina junto con otra risilla.

 _Oh, cierto, y un consejo… Creo que sería una buena idea hacer algo con la gente que está por ahí abajo, ya saben, están atrayendo un montón de miradas…_

"Esa idiota, huyendo en momentos de apuros" Rodó los ojos Hotaru. "Y ahora, que haremos con ellos?"

"No tengo ni la mínima idea…" Dijo Ruka. "Aunque mira, que es eso en tu cuello, Natsume? Por qué esta brillando?

Natsume saco de su cuello un collar con una piedra en el medio.

"Pero si eso no es una piedra alice?" Preguntó Hotaru

"Si, es la piedra alice que me dio mi mama antes de morir" Respondió. "Ella tenía el alice de manipulación de memorias."

"Oh…" Respondieron las chicas. "Lo lamentamos" Agregó Mikan

"No hay problema, ya lo supere. Ahora, insértatelo y úsalo para borrar la memoria de estos chicos antes de que lleguen los periodistas y demás…"

"Pero… eso no es regalo de tu madre?"

"Nada de peros, tómalo y ya" Natsume le paso si collar, y Mikan dudando se la insertó, luego de borrar la memoria de las personas, devolvió el alice a Natsume con una sonrisa.

"Ahora, volvamos ya, estoy un poco cansada" Dijo Hotaru, sacando su baka-gun. "Quien no se mueva se enfrentara con la ira de mi arma"

Y con eso, todos rieron y salieron del lugar, sin saber que les esperaría más en frente.

* * *

 **Alfiiiiiin! Y como prometido, Lady Rinko, lo subí en más o menos dos horas xD! Gracias a los que pasaron a leer :3**

 **Tengo un anuncio importante. No subiré capítulos hasta la próxima semana, puesto a que desde mañana hasta el domingo estaré casi todo el día fuera de casa… en especial en estos días entre semana que debo despertarme a las 4:45 a.m. para ir al colegio y volver a casa a las 7:00 p.m. de la noche… Bueeee! Y eso es todo :3 Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Agradecimientos especiales para Miauphie-sama y Lady Rinko ^^**

 **PS: Creo que se ha producido un error al cargar el capitulo y no se publicó, sorry ^^u (19/10/2016)**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **18/10/2016**


	19. Adios, querido hogar

_En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Luego de borrar la memoria de las personas, devolvió el alice a Natsume con una sonrisa._

" _Ahora, volvamos ya, estoy un poco cansada" Dijo Hotaru, sacando su baka-gun. "Quien no se mueva se enfrentara con la ira de mi arma"_

 _Y con eso, todos rieron y salieron del lugar, sin saber que les esperaría más en frente._

 **PDV Normal**

"Si! Yo también lo he visto! Era tan tierno!" Dijo Mikan alzando su mano al aire, mientras que los cuatro caminaban de vuelta a las casas de las dos chicas. "Era tan pequeñita y tan… Narumi-sensei?!"

"Mikan, de qué diablos hablas?! Como que ese cachorrito era tan 'Narumi-sensei'?" Pregunto Hotaru rodando sus ojos. "O sea, estabas intentando de llamarle a Narumi-sensei de cachorro? Perro? Además que el cachorrito era hembra, así que le estabas intentando de insultar? Ya sé que él puede llegar a ser muy molesto pero-"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Mikan movió sus brazos para arriba y para abajo rápidamente sin cesar "Hotaru, no seas tan mala con Narumi-sensei! Esto es a lo que me refería" Apuntó más hacia el frente. No había nada de anormal… a excepción de la gran limusina estacionadas enfrente de las casas de las chicas, con dos hombres vestidos de negro parados al lado de la puerta del auto y un chico rubio saltando de aquí para allá… si claro, estaba todo TAN normal... Noten el sarcasmo.

"Mis queridísimos alumnos!" Dijo Narumi al verlos. "Preparen sus maletas que ya nos iremos pronto~~"

"Eh?" Exclamó Mikan. "Pero si no era que venias en una semana? O sea… Pasaron apenas unos… 5 días si no me equivoco?"

"Bueno, hubo un cambio de planes, digamos que todo paso antes de lo planeado…" Sonrió Narumi.

"Bueno, entonces si nos disculpan…" Dijo Ruka. "No perdamos más tiempo."

"Hai!" Los demás dijeron al unísono, y cada uno fue a donde se había quedado en esos 5 días.

* * *

"Entonces, todo listos chicos?" Preguntó Narumi una vez que todos se hayan encontrado en frente de los autos, mientras que dé en cambio, recibía un rotundo 'Si'

"Bueno, entonces… en marcha!" Abrió las puertas para los chicos, indicándoles que entrasen. Luego de cerrar la puerta, fue en el asiento del conductor y encendió e motor

"Narumi-sensei, tu sabias acerca de los alices legendarios?" Mikan rompió el silencio que se había formado en el auto. Narumi sonrió ante la pregunta.

"Eh… Bueno, digamos que si…" Respondió soltando una risita

"Entonces por que no nos dijiste?" Volvio a preguntar Ruka, confundido. "Y nos mandaron aquí por ello?"

"Bueno, así sería más divertido" Respondió la primera pregunta Narumi, haciendo que todos caigan de espaldas. "Y si, nosotros decidimos que ya era hora de mandarles a encontrar sus alices."

"Nosotros?" Preguntó Hotaru. "Quienes decidieron eso?"

"Se-cre-to"

"Y tengo una duda más, sensei!" Mikan alzó su mano. "Por qué Ruka-pyon y Natsume no han encontrado sus alices aun? No se suponía que debíamos encontrar nuestros alices aquí?"

"Bueno, eso ya lo sabrán enseguida, una vez que lleguemos"

"Hn, Habla, profesor rarito antes que te rostice con mi alice" Amenazó Natsume a lo que Narumi empezó a sudar… Incontrolablemente.

"Calma, calma, si es que me rostizas, quien será el encargado de conducir" Reclamó Narumi. "Y nunca sabrán la respuesta de aquella pregunta!"

"Hn. Te salvaste por un pelito"

"Uffa! Me alegro!" Respondió Narumi suspirando. "Prepárense que llegamos más o menos en…" Revisó su reloj y luego pensó un poquito. "Unas ocho horas!"

"Pero… Pero qué?!" Reclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Ocho horas?! No quiero quedarme sentada haciendo nada por ocho horas!" Dijo Mikan.

"Idiota…" Dijo Natsume mientras que daba vuelta la página del manga que leía

"Que has dicho?!" Gritó Mikan mostrándole un puño, sacándole la lengua. "Y de dónde sacaste el manga?"

"De ningún lugar que sea de tu interés… Estrellitas…" Natsume respondió al gesto con una sonrisa zorruna, y luego de casi 5 segundos, Mikan reaccionó.

"Eres un pervertido! Te dije que no lo miraras… Señor pervertido" Reclamo Mikan.

"Claro que no lo he mirado, tu eres la que me lo muestras" Y con eso volvió a su libro… Con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Natsume… ya estás listo?" Gritó Mikan desde la cima de las escaleras a cierto chico azabache. "Creo que ya estoy lista, solo me falta ir por mi segunda maleta… enseguida bajo!"_

" _Hn, solo apúrate idiota." Respondió el mirando hacia la cima de las escaleras en donde se encontraba nuestra querida castaña desde la parte más baja de las escaleras. "Asegúrate de haberle dejado la nota a tu abuelo para avisarle sobre el cambio de planes de la academia y nuestra partida"_

" _Eh?" Mikan dijo empujando la segunda maleta hacia las escaleras. "Que nota? Espera… LA NOTA! OLVIDE LA NOTA! Mi lápiz… papel… adonde fueron?!" Volvió a exclamar corriendo de acá para allá agarrando lo que necesitaba. "Como pude olvidar algo tan impo- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _En cuestión de segundos, Mikan cayó de las escaleras con un fuerte 'TUD'. Ella estaba tan ocupada con la notita que no se dio cuenta que llego a las escaleras, cayéndose de ellas rodando… Y aterrizo en una pose no muy bonita que digamos…_

" _Eso dolió~!" Mikan comenzó a sobarse la cabeza… pues esa fue la primera parte que entro en contacto con el piso luego de la caída. Luego de levantarse se encontró con Natsume mirándole raro._

" _Estas bien?... Estrellita" Preguntó solo que con una sonrisa burlona en la última frase. "Vaya, me pregunto cuántas neuronas habrás matado luego de este golpe… Me preocupa que te hayas vuelto más idiota."_

" _Pero que…? Oh si, estoy bien, malvado!" Dijo Mikan sacándole la lengua. "Y estrellas? De que te refieres… sé que ya es de noche pero…" Luego de pensar un poco reaccionó. "ERES UN PERVERTIDO DE PRIMERA! COMO TE ATREVES A VERLO!"_

" _No los veo, tú me lo muestras…"_

" _PERVERTIDOOOO!"_

* * *

Mikan soltó un suspiro para luego volverse a los demás chicos. Hotaru iba arreglando un invento mientras que Ruka? Bueno, estaba jugando con su conejito.

"Bueno, qué más puedo hacer?" Se dijo Mikan a si misma mientras que se acomodaba mejor en su asiento. "Iré a dormir… A lo mejor el tiempo pasa más rápido. Buenas noches chicos, no duerman muy tarde!"

"Claro!" Respondieron los demás, mientras que Mikan empezaba a cerrar os ojos

"Me pregunto… adonde iremos?"

* * *

 **Y tadaaaaaam! Aquí esta el capitulo 19! A donde será que iran los chicos? Subire pronto el próximo capitulo en compensación de la falta ^^ Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo .Agradezco tambien a los que dejaron reviews**

 **Cuídense~**

 **~Seraina-chan**

 **01/11/2016**


End file.
